LJ and Zofia Go to the Movies
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: LJ, Zofia, and a bunch of their new friends go visit Jump City to save them from a villain called Balloon Man. They are first excited because they can meet the Teen Titans, but then they meet a group of Teen Titans who are far from interesting from what their parents have told them about, but soon get roped into helping them become real superheroes and not punchlines to jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, God, pray for me...**

* * *

LJ stood in front of a projector screen, dressed in military clothes. "Ladies, gentlemen, felines... We all know why we're here, right?" he asked.

Sitting before him were Zofia, Kimberly, Gaz, Dib, Nergal Jr, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"Something about geckos, right?" Waffle asked.

LJ sighed. "No-no-no!" he replied. "We're gonna be taking on a super-huge mission: the Jade Wilson project!"

"Oh... I knew that." Waffle replied.

"Idiot." Mr. Blik muttered.

"We're going to be heading out in a few hours, so we have plenty of time to prepare beforehand," LJ remarked. "Any questions? Perhaps any related to the mission?"

"Why are we doing this?" Gaz soon asked.

"Because my parents couldn't. Plus, when adventure calls, it's difficult to ignore." LJ replied.

"Hmm..." Gaz put her hand down with a small frown.

"Anything else?" Zofia asked the others.

"Nobody?" LJ asked.

"What if we don't _wanna_ do this?" Gaz then asked.

"If so, you're free to leave," LJ replied. "Although, some of you are crucial to the success of this mission."

"Hmm..." Gaz replied before shrugging about doing this type of adventure. "I guess it could be worse."

"Yeah, we could be choking to death in space!" Mr. Blik responded.

"I know a lot about space adventures," Dib said. "My worst enemy is an alien."

"And yet you have a crush on-" Nergal Jr spoke up.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Dib glared.

"...Mandy." Nergal Jr smirked.

"Ooh, shocker." Mr. Blik commented sarcastically.

Dib crossed his arms with a grumble.

"No further questions? ...Good! Now, let's get this party started!" Zofia told the others.

So LJ started up the teleportation unit and beamed them all to Jump City. They soon followed after as they were more or less forced to go there.

"Was this Drell's idea?" Akito commented. "He always sends us places like he sent our parents."

"Really? Zo and I mostly just decide for ourselves." LJ replied.

"Maybe he's making you do it like manipulation?" Akito replied.

"Nah, we're too clever for that," LJ replied. "Where's the faith, guys?"

"Look, let's just get this over with," Vincent said. "I just hope my darling Jenny won't be victimized into such a fate like this."

"Cool your jets, Vince!" LJ replied. "She's not involved, pinkie-swear!"

The others nodded and they all soon went to Jump City as it seemed to be a happy and peaceful day so far.

* * *

Suddenly, there were loud, booming footsteps heard, causing the citizens to look upward. A balloon was flying high in the sky until the being soon popped it.

"Who's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?" Zofia commented, unable to resist making that joke.

"Keep on your guard, guys," LJ advised. "Who knows what this jerk might be?"

"Looks like a giant balloon to me." Gaz commented.

It was true-the gigantic footsteps were being caused by a giant balloon-man.

"I wonder if we can find a giant thumbtack..." LJ pondered.

"What is this, the Powerpuff Girls episode 'Insect Inside'?" Zofia smirked.

"I wish," LJ remarked. "Then we could burst this blowhard's bubble."

The balloon man roared which scared away the citizens of Jump City. "Wakey-wakey, it is I, The Inflated Destroyer!" he then called out as he stomped through the city. "Balloon Man!"

"More like the overblown windbag," Mr. Blik snorted. "Time to put a pin in this!"

"I think he needs a scratch..." Waffle smirked. "Maybe a CAT Scratch!"

"Aye, laddies," Gordon agreed. "Let's do it!"

"ATTACK!" Dib called out.

Gaz soon walked over with a push pin to pop the inflatable villain.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Al Harrington, President and CEO of Al Harrington's Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man Emporium and Warehouse!" A random man soon appeared. "Thanks to a shipping error I am now overstocked on wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube men, and I am passing the savings on to you!"

Mr. Blik lifted Gordon and Waffle up, then Waffle used his ears to fly higher, as he threw Gordon, who unsheathed his lucky claw.

" **TAKE THIS, YE FOUL BEASTIE!** " he yelled, slashing wildly at Balloon Man.

"Look, guys, is it SO hard to believe that we're in control of our own decisions?" LJ asked. "Maybe Drell chooses your missions for you, but we chose to take this mission ourselves!"

* * *

"I love it when people talk about me behind my back." Drell smirked as he was shown to be leaning against a building.

LJ just let out a frustrated grunt. "What happened to the days when cousins could actually TRUST one another...?" he grumbled.

"Hello there, kids," Drell replied. "Fancy seeing you here, especially since your parents went to Tokyo with the original Teen Titans."

"Hm... Hey, Mr. Drell," LJ replied. "Kinda in the middle of a situation here..."

"Yeah, I can see that," Drell replied. "I'm just here to watch your progress."

"Can I wrestle you afterwards?" Akito smirked.

"Eh, sure, I'm in a good mood." Drell shrugged.

"Aaaanyways..." LJ replied, "Surprised you decided to actually monitor one of our missions in person, even if I chose to take on this one."

"Smile!" Drell told them as he sat down in a lawn chair and had his own bucket of popcorn.

The police officers were even trying to shoot Balloon Man before looking over to the group who came to stop the inflatable villain.

"Och... He's a tough one, he is," Gordon panted. "But we're tougher!"

"You kids should play somewhere else..." One of the cops said, sounding like Don Knotts.

"We're no kids; we're some of the best there is!" LJ protested.

The police officers looked to each other as Balloon Man stomped around Jump City.

"Looks like we might hafta refine our strategy..." LJ pondered. "Time for plan B: giant thumbtack plan!"

Gaz soon yelled out a battle cry as she ran with a giant thumbtack.

"...Where did you get that?" LJ asked her.

"The same place Blossom got that giant jar," Gaz replied. "Episode 2, Season 1."

"Works for me-owth," LJ shrugged. "Time to burst his bubble!"

They soon moved out together to take down this Balloon Man.

"This is gonna be good..." Drell said to himself before looking behind him to see a quintet of 'superheros' and I use both super and heroes VERY loosely. "Oh, God... Not them..."

"Now, everyone! Time to put an end to inflation!" LJ vowed. " **GIANT THUMBTACK DOOMSTRIKE!** "

"I hate to prick your balloon, guys, but you got company." Drell told them.

"Ugh... What now?" LJ grumbled.

Even Balloon Man looked over. Soon, the quintet appeared, using their superpowers to save Jump City.

* * *

"Titans, GO!" Robin called out.

"Back to it, everyone!" LJ ordered. "We got a balloon to burst!"

"You kids look like you could use some help." Robin commented.

"We are not kids," Zofia replied. "In fact, with our maturity, we could be older than you."

"Yeah, so ain't you got a dandelion to guard somewhere?" LJ asked. "Maybe we could build a crossbow..."

"Or just pull one out from hammer space." Zofia replied.

"Good idea!" LJ replied, pulling out a giant crossbow.

"We do not like the giant crossbow." Starfire said.

"Yeah, that looks super uncomfortable." Raven added.

"Well, it isn't for you!" LJ remarked. "It's to burst that overblown buffoon!"

"It isn't always about you guys!" Gaz added. "Okay, LJ, aim higher!"

"Gotcha, G-Major!" LJ nodded as he angled the crossbow higher.

"A little to the right... More... Okay, shoot!" Gaz told him.

LJ aimed...and shot the thumbtack at Balloon Man. The thumbtack soon stuck to the Balloon Man. Balloon Man glared, but he soon began to deflate upon the impact.

"Yeah, direct hit!" LJ cheered.

"Who wants a balloon animal?!" Balloon Man glared as he blew up different balloons to toss some living balloon animals right at them.

"No distractions!" LJ ordered.

Zofia punched away the balloon animals with a death glare.

"Good move, sis!" LJ replied. "Another tack oughta do the job!"

"I know a Tak." Dib commented.

"Not funny!" Gaz glared at her brother's lame joke.

"If I wasn't so focused, I'd come down and slap you in the head for that!" LJ shouted. "Boys, time for the team attack again!"

"Do you think we're ready?" Waffle asked LJ.

"I know you're ready!" LJ replied. "Now go for it!"

"All right, let's go then!" Waffle nodded to him.

"Right then, laddies!" Gordon replied. "Triple strike attack!"

"Get into position!" Mr. Blik told his brothers.

"Right!" Gordon and Waffle nodded as they got into position.

Balloon Man soon came over to the cat brothers with a growl as he caught a bank vault in one of his balloons.

"Alright, guys: NOW!" Mr. Blik shouted as he hoisted Waffle over his head.

Waffle twisted his body up and whirled into the air, grabbing Gordon and throwing him at Balloon Man. Gordon cried out as he unsheathed his claw and lunged at Balloon Man. Balloon Man tried to kick the cats away as Gordon dug his claws into his latex substance.

"BANZAI!" Gordon shouted as he tore another hole in his body.

Balloon Man glared as he tried to shake Gordon off of him. Mr. Blik and Waffle soon came after Gordon. Starfire giggled and hugged the balloon animals that looked like kittens so tight that they kept popping.

"TRIPLE CLAW-POWER!" The brothers yelled as they dug their claws into Balloon Man.

"C-C-C-Combo Breaker!" Zofia called out while watching the cat brothers in action.

Balloon Man tried to get them off, but he was getting smaller and smaller due to their sharp claws.

"Yeah, they're doing it!" LJ whooped. "The plan is working!"

Mr. Blik's claws seemed to slide down to Balloon Man's backside which let out a lot of air which made everyone look over as it looked like he was passing gas.

Beast Boy laughed immaturely to this. "He farted~"

"Oh, Christ. Lowbrow humor..." Mr. Blik groused. "Somebody shut him up!"

Raven began to snicker before the other Teen Titans began to laugh.

"You guys are awfully immature for the Justice League." Balloon Man scoffed to them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cyborg glared. "Do we look like The Justice League to you?"

"I don't know," Balloon Man shrugged. "I just thought maybe you were the lesser known members."

"Please! The Justice League has more class, not to mention brains!" LJ snapped. "Like they'd deploy THESE losers!"

"Man, we ain't no Justice League." Cyborg and Beast Boy muttered.

"I recognize them now... They are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Balloon Man replied.

"Yeaaaaah... No." Drell said as he sat in the background.

"Yeah, that's a _different_ superhero universe." Raven dryly commented.

"I guess all that helium left you without room for a brain!" Mr. Blik shouted.

"All right, all right, then who _are_ you?" Balloon Man asked as he was out of ideas.

"Aw, jeez..." LJ sighed.

"Yo, guys! This guy don't know who we is." Beast Boy smirked.

"Bad grammar hurts my brain." Zofia complained.

"Same... But get ready to finish this schmuck off anyway..." Kimberly grunted.

"Then I think it's time we tell him." Cyborg smirked as he took out a cassette tape.

"NO!" Drell begged as the Teen Titans Go theme song began to play.

"We gotta ignore it, and power through!" LJ shouted. "We're almost there... I know we can do it... 'Cuz I believe in all of you guys!"

Balloon Man just looked very confused.

"I'm starting to think you guys will have better luck with Rick Riker AKA Dragonfly." Drell said as he took out a photograph of the star of the parody movie from 2008 known as Superhero Movie which parodied Spider-Man.

"No... We can DO THIS!" LJ yelled. "Everyone... I'm going to grant you powers to help block out that assault on our ears AND devastate this villain! TOMO-KAPATAURI, ZEN-OH-MATSUGI!" he chanted, as he and the others were briefly surrounded by a glowing light.

"Ooh, now you've done it Bat-Mite Jr." Drell muttered.

"Now Kimberly has rainbow powers, Dib is a technomancer, Gaz is able to reap souls, Waffle can fly, Blik is fast, and Gordon is strong!" LJ explained. "Now we all gotta join in. Even you, Nergal Jr! Can't do it without all my friends!"

"Friends...?" Nergal Jr gave a small smile like that made his day.

"Yeah, amigos, buddies, chums, pals, that sorta thing!" LJ replied.

"Amazing..." Nergal Jr replied.

"I have rainbow powers..." Kimberly smiled.

"Think of yourself as a rainbow-bender. "LJ told her.

"That sounds amazing!" Kimberly beamed.

"It IS!" LJ replied. "You can use them like ropes!"

"Hmm..." Kimberly replied before she soon tried to do that as an experiment. Rainbow energy shot from her hands and coiled around a lamp post like snakes. Kimberly giggled as this was pretty fun.

Gaz couldn't help but shudder from the colorful and cheerfulness that came with Kimberly's demeanor.

"Take good care of her, lad." Gordon told LJ about Kimberly.

"You got my word, dude," LJ replied honestly. "Now... I think windbag here is running out of hot air!"

"Right! Let's get him then!" Kimberly replied.

"Stand back," Robin told the others. "Official Teen Titans business."

"What're you gonna do, sing a song while Balloon Man destroys Jump City and you sing about how 'awesome' you guys are?" Gaz deadpanned.

"Forget these idiots!" Dib snapped. "Let's just get in there and kick that guy's balloon butt already!"

The Teen Titans continued to sing while the others handled Balloon Man as he tried to destroy Jump City.

"I'll give you guys this, you're more interesting competition." Balloon Man said to the others.

"Thanks... We aim to please..." LJ panted. "It helps that my friends and I all have functional brains..."

* * *

Eventually, the Justice League flew by.

"Does this mean we'll see our parents counterparts since they know Batman and Superman?" Zofia whispered to her brother once she saw the older heroes in the sky.

"Nah. If I know them, they'll show up themselves." LJ replied.

Zofia nodded as they continued to do what they could to Balloon Man. Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman soon appeared to take care of Balloon Man as the Teen Titans were still singing nonsense that no one but themselves cared about.

"And people badmouth The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog." Dib commented about these Teen Titans.

"Actually, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was actually pretty fun and memorable." LJ replied.

Balloon Man was soon defeated and deflated down into what looked like a plush toy. The Teen Titans pointed to him in victory like they defeated him, but of course, they didn't.

"Sorry, Justice League, you're too late," Robin said before kicking Balloon Man off the roof. "Our song was so sick, it took down Balloon Man!"

"Sure it did." Wonder Woman replied.

 _"We took_ him down!" Dib interjected. "You losers couldn't catch a cold with a fishing net!"

"No need to be jealous, not everyone can be as amazing as we are." Robin smiled.

"Oh, shut up, you arrogant idiot," Dib snapped, smashing Robin's head in. "You make Zim look humble by comparison..."

"This was nice, but we gotta get back to Batman's movie premiere." Green Lantern said.

"Hey, um... Guys?" LJ asked. "Maybe we could come with? We DID beat Balloon Man..."

"You guys? Sure, you did do something useful." Superman replied.

"Alright!" LJ whooped as they got aboard.

"Ah... It's always been my dream to have my own movie." Robin smiled hopefully.

"Well, it is important to have dreams, I guess." Superman smiled nervously.

"But some dreams will just never come true!" Dib shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

"Well, you know, they only make movies about real heroes..." Wonder Woman told her.

"I _am_ a real hero! I even have my own superhero team!" Robin replied.

"Yeah, but all you do is act like immature, lazy glory-hogs." Nergal Jr added.

"Yeah, and not in a charming way." Kimberly crossed her arms, showing a rare sign of anger.

"Point is, you guys are the worst heroes ever." LJ concluded.

The Teen Titans cried out as though constructive criticism was their weakness.

"Well, I'm glad somebody said it." Superman commented.

"You mean... People think we're jokes?" Robin asked.

"Why do you think there's never been a movie made about you?" Superman replied.

"Well... Has there ever been a movie about you?" Starfire asked him.

"So many, and more to come." Superman smiled proudly.

"And you?" Beast Boy asked Wonder Woman.

"Yep, and it was awesome. Got another one in production currently." Wonder Woman smiled.

"And there _was_ a Green Lantern movie, but... We don't talk about that." Green Lantern replied.

"Problem is, you guys never do anything heroic." Superman told the Teen Titans.

"Man, please!" Cyborg glared. "What about that time we discovered that sweet diner and they had all that food?"

"That's not heroic, that's boring." Mr. Blik responded.

"That wasn't even a crime, and you didn't save anything." Superman added.

"This guy thinks we didn't save anything," Cyborg smirked. "We saved room for dessert!"

"Titans, if you keep playing the fool, you'll never be seen as real heroes... Only as jokes," Superman told them only to get hit with a rubber chicken. "Please save me... Anyway, we gotta get going," he then looked to LJ and Zofia with their friends. "Follow us if you'd like."

"Will do!" LJ replied as he and his team got into the Invisible Jet. "So long, SUPER ZEROES!"

They soon took off, abandoning the Teen Titans in the dust.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Mr. Blik snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon came over as it was getting dark in time for Batman's movie premiere.

"Ooh, swanky!" Dib commented as he looked out the window at the scenery down below.

"I'm sure you guys will like the movie premiere," Wonder Woman said. "Especially in this universe."

"Eh, we'll see," LJ replied. "You seem reasonable."

"How many universes are there?" Waffle wondered.

"That's a good question... Why not ask the author?" Wonder Woman replied as PerkyGoth14's name came up. "She's written lots of stories based on movies, TV shows, and a whole lot more featuring various other characters."

"Hmm... As of this writing, there are three: the CartoonNetworkFan universe, the DC Animated Movies universe, and this universe." LJ replied.

"CartoonNetworkFan?" Some of the others asked.

"The collabs between PerkyGoth14 and CartoonNetwork90sFan, those are pretty intense." Zofia said.

"Yeah... Whole different reality, where most of us haven't visited yet." LJ explained.

"Doesn't that girl ever sleep?" Gordon asked.

"I don't think so, maybe she's a robot since she has over 700 stories." Wonder Woman commented.

"Nah, she has breaks whenever she can," LJ replied. "But I will commend her on her resolve. She's one of the greats, she is."

"She's also apparently our mother." Zofia commented.

"Yeah, figuratively and literally!" LJ remarked.

They soon landed once they made it to the movie premiere.

"Well, here we are." Wonder Woman smiled to the young ones.

"Okay!" Mr. Blik grinned, putting on shades. "Showtime!"

* * *

They all soon came out to join Batman in his movie premiere. Batman soon smiled and waved before looking annoyed as The Flash came behind him.

"Supergirl, who are you wearing tonight?" A man smiled.

"Plastic Man." Supergirl replied as her dress had a face on it.

"Hey, Jim, how's it going?" Plastic Man grinned.

Wonder Woman smiled as she posed for some photographs before crossing her arms as her bracelets blew away some paparazzi, literally. "Whoops! My bad." she then smiled bashfully.

Even the Powerpuff Girls seemed to be there, the classic ones, not the ones from the reboot. A limousine pulls up to the curb, and the passenger door opens. Blossom is the first to get out, walking o.c. along the carpet. Buttercup is next; she stops to address the crowd as Bubbles pokes her head out. All three wear yellow-tinted sunglasses. Flashbulbs start to pop all around.

"That's right, who's the baddest?" Buttercup smirked.

"Aw, SWEET!" LJ grinned gleefully.

Even the Looney Tunes, the Tiny Toons, the Warner Siblings, Pinky and the Brain, and the Loonatics were there as well.

"Looks like everyone came out for this!" Akito commented.

"Sup, kid?" Ace smiled to Akito.

"Not much, Ace," Akito replied as they fist bumped each other. "Always great to see you and the others from Acmetropolis."

"Likewise." Lexi smiled as she was hugging Estelle.

"Nice to meet you." LJ remarked.

"Uh, does Felicity have a brother and sister?" Ace asked the Fudo siblings.

"It's complicated." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Anyway, good to meet you." Tech said to LJ and Zofia.

"Likewise, dude!" LJ replied.

"I know, I know, it's always amazing to meet me." Plucky smirked.

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think they're talking about you." Shirley said to the green duck as she seemed to float in mid-air.

"I see Plucky hasn't learned to be humble after all this time..." Hamton shrugged. "No surprises there.'

"Ooh, la la, I love ze smell of a movie premiere in ze evenin~" Fifi gushed as she hopped out.

"Ah, so do I, my pet," Pepe smiled to the younger skunk. "You look très adorable~"

"Yup, definitely the best of the best came out tonight!" Kimberly noted.

Fifi smiled as she sprayed her special perfume while looking over to the boys hopefully.

"Fifi Le Fume, you are my favorite!" Zofia beamed.

"Oh, merci beaucop, my darling~" Fifi replied. "It's nice to see someone who likes moi~"

"So _these_ are cartoons..." Dib noted.

"Not just cartoons. Nicktoons!" Wakko smiled.

"Wrong slogan." Yakko and Dot told their brother.

"The Nickelodeon run of Animaniacs was pretty lousy..." LJ remarked. "The original run was better."

"Thanks!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot beamed to LJ.

"No problem." LJ replied.

"Seems like everyone's here." Zofia said to her brother and friends.

"Yup! Best of the best!" LJ agreed.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko smiled to Fifi.

"Bonsoir, boys~" Fifi giggled to them.

"Some things never change." LJ snickered.

"Nothing could ruin this, right?" Dib commented.

Eventually, it did once the Teen Titans found the movie premiere.

"Way to jinx it, Dib," Gaz snapped.

"Who invited these losers?" asked Yakko.

"Probably the middle school drop-outs that make YouTube comments." Dot replied.

"Ooh, burn." LJ snickered.

"Behold-" Robin said until he saw he stepped in something and tried to wipe it off his shoe. "Behold, Titans! This is every superhero's dream; to have your own movie!"

"This burrito is my dream." Beast Boy smiled as he took out a burrito before eating it up.

"Titans, are you ready to work the red carpet?" Robin asked his team.

The Teen Titans replied in excitement as this meant a lot to them.

"Great... This can only lead to trouble..." LJ sighed.

"Let's change our names and go into a different story while we still have the time!" Zofia panicked.

"Could be worse, I guess, it could've been these guys." Gaz said as she took out a photograph of two boys known as Fanboy and Chum-Chum.

"Or Captain Moron and Kid Doofus." LJ remarked.

The Teen Titans were about to step onto the red carpet only to be stopped by a bouncer.

"Whose are youse?" The bouncer asked.

"Who are we? Who are we?!" Robin replied.

"This fool don't know who we is!" Beast Boy laughed.

"AUGH!" Zofia's voice grunted.

"Hmm... Say, didn't the Toonsters bring Monty and Elmyra with them?" LJ asked, before he yelled. "Hey, Elmyra, there's a green kid who can turn into ALL KINDS OF SUPER-CUDDLY ANIMALS!"

"Huh?" The redheaded girl asked before looking around.

Beast Boy looked over.

"Ooooohhh~..." Elmyra gushed before running towards him. "You're gonna be the best fuzzy wuzzy ever!"

"Better him than us." Buster commented.

"You said it." Babs agreed.

"Oh, poor Beast Boy..." Hamton said before looking away innocently. "But I feel so lucky right now."

"I know, I'm terrible," LJ smirked. "But they deserve it."

"I think I'm gonna like you," Buster said. "Too bad you don't go to Acme Looniversity."

"I'll consider it." LJ replied.

Elmyra beamed as she hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"You're not on the list." The bouncer told the Teen Titans.

"I knew it! So get lost, losers!" Danger Duck laughed.

"But we're superheros!" Robin frowned.

"Hello," A man said as he walked over with his group. "We're The Challengers of the Unknown. We're here for the motion picture."

"Challenger... Challenger... Oh! Right this way." The bouncer told them.

"Yeah, way to keep out the riffraff." Monty chuckled.

"The Challengers of the Unknown are on the list?!" Cyborg complained.

"That is the obscure!" Starfire glared.

" _No one_ knows them! They's _unknown_!" Beast Boy added.

"It's in the name... Unknown... **IT'S _IN_ THE NAME!**" Raven glowered.

"Sorry, morons, them's the breaks, eh?" Montana Max laughed evilly before unleashing a squadron of robot attack dogs.

Everyone soon came inside the movie theater once all presences were accounted for.

"Let's go." Montana Max told the others.

"For once, we agree." Buster replied as they went inside.

* * *

Slam Tasmanian was soon making his way to the concession stand.

"Looks like the concession stand will be empty momentarily." LJ noted.

"Some things never change," Akito commented. "If only my darling Emi Ketchum could be here."

"And my Jenny Foxworth." Vincent smiled.

"Boys." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"I hear ya, sister." Dot agreed with Estelle.

"At least I got somebody!" LJ blushed, looking at Kimberly.

Kimberly giggled a bit to that.

"Hey, guys, isn't that El Tigre?" Dib asked as he saw a young adult man with a scar over one his eyes as he seemed to be with a young woman who had long light brown hair and golden hoop earrings in a bright green dress that looked like the same color of grass.

"Wow, he grew up." LJ replied.

"I guess we should sit down... Allow me to find us a seat." Manny smiled to his lady friend who wasn't Frida Suarez or Zoe Aves.

"Oh, Manny Wanny~" The woman giggled to him.

"That's Lu!" LJ noted. "I recognize the voice."

"Lu?" The others asked like they didn't know who that was.

"I think we have company." Manny said as he looked over to see the group of kids with their feline friends.

"Yeah, from that show, Mike, Lu, & Og! It was pretty cool!" LJ explained to the others.

"Ohh..." The others then said.

"Hello, there." Manny smiled.

"Hey, you're El Tigre, right?" Dib asked.

"That's me." Manny replied.

"Awesomeness!" LJ grinned. "You teamed up with my parents once!"

"I have?" Manny replied. "Oh, you must be Lionel Schwartz's kid."

"Oh, that sounds cute." Lu commented.

"Yup! I'm his son, Lionel Jr!" LJ replied.

"I see, you look a bit like your father... And that girl he fancied..." Manny replied. "Cherry, I think."

"Yup!" LJ replied.

"Anywho... It's movie time!" Dib replied as they got into their seats.

Manny took Lu's arm with a smile as they walked together to their own seats as they were also invited to the movie premiere since Manny was El Tigre and Lu was his date.

* * *

"Okay, this oughta be good!" Mr. Blik remarked as he settled into his seat.

"Pass the popcorn!" Waffle beamed.

"I think I'll stick to pizza." Gaz replied.

"Same," LJ agreed. "Popcorn gets stuck in your teeth."

As the projector started playing, Bat-Mite appeared as he popped on-screen.

"Looks like we made just in time." A voice said.

"Without a minute to spare, the movie's just about to start!" Another voice added.

"Oh, no, not this again." Lu grumbled.

"Hi, everybody, this is Bat-Mite: awesome superhero, father of three (soon to be four), and generally cool guy!" Bat-Mite announced. "Everyone likes movies, but nobody likes it when you talk during them! So get a clue, turn off your phones, **AND SHUT UP SO OTHERS CAN ENJOY THE MOVIE!** "

"Or else I'll gut you like a fish," Lady Gothika added as she soon appeared on screen. "Also, kids, if you're watching with your friends, be sure you don't miss curfew..." she then zoomed in with a demented smirk with her fangs and red eyes appearing. "Otherwise, you won't have _any_ friends!"

Bat-Mite chuckled. "Isn't she a dream? Now... Enjoy the show, and don't go recording this and putting it online, or else we'll hunt you down like the dogs you are and throw your sorry butts in jail! Now... On with the previews!" he replied, kissing LG on the cheek.

"Lady Gothika out!" Lady Gothika added as she signed off with Bat-Mite as the movie was about to start.

* * *

"Superladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the biggest superhero movie director in the world: Jade Wilson!" An announcer announced.

Everyone clapped loudly at this.

"Whoo! Alright!" A white-haired woman smiled as she came on stage. "Who's ready to watch a Batman movie?"

The crowd went wild in response to this question.

"Then give it up for the man himself!" Jade smiled as a spotlight shined down on Batman.

"WHOOO!" LJ cheered.

Batman smiled bashfully.

"No, you deserve it!" Jade smiled to him. "Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"

Batman then smiled before fist bumping with Commissioner Gordon.

"Alright... Let's start the freakin' movie already..." LJ grumbled. "I'm getting bored..."

"You know who else deserves it? All of you!" Jade smiled as numerous superhero names came on screen behind her.

"At least it's not the Emoji Movie." Gaz commented to LJ.

"True, true." LJ replied.

"It doesn't matter how obscure you are, you're all getting a movie!" Jade continued. "Would you all like a sneak-peek?"

"Yes, sure, whatever gets us to the movie already..." LJ sighed.

We are soon shown a preview for a movie coming out in the summer.

"Another summer blockbuster. Let's hope it's actually good." Dib grunted, stretching in his chair.

"Another superhero movie... Thrill me." Zofia commented.

"Coming this summer..." The announcer voice boomed.

"Another two-hour snorefest!" LJ spoke up, snickering.

"There's a hero... ALFRED: THE MOVIE!" The announcer voice then said. "The ultimate grime-fighter."

"Hmm... In the words of Jay Sherman, 'it stinks'!" LJ remarked.

"Even _this_ is pushing it." Zofia agreed with her brother.

"Grasping at straws, they are." Dib replied.

Drell soon snuck in to sit in the movie with them to see the movie and also keep an eye on them.

"You just missed a trailer for one of the lamest films ever written." LJ noted.

"Eh, I've seen worse in Europe." Drell replied.

"Really?" LJ asked, confused. "At least it wasn't another Despicable Me film. Those are getting tiresome..."

"Another one on the way as we speak..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Oh, jeez. More of those annoying yellow Minions..." LJ grumbled.

"You kids really take after your mother." Drell commented.

"I always thought so." Zofia gushed about being like her mother.

"Those genes had to go somewhere..." LJ agreed.

"You guys wear jeans?" Waffle asked.

Drell face-palmed. "I thought cats were the smart ones and dogs were the dumb ones."

"You ever see Ren & Stimpy?" Zofia retorted.

"...Touche." Drell replied.

"Yeah, the creator of that show got more and more deranged as time went on, and so did his work," LJ explained. "Which lead to the train wreck that was 'Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon'."

Drell even shuddered at the mention of that horrific series. "Not even I would make Cherry and Atticus suffer through that!"

"Good, 'cuz Dad wouldn't like that," LJ replied. "And that's why John Kricfalusi hasn't been able to get a steady animation job since the early 2000's."

A movie preview was then shown for next summer.

"Ugh, I hate it when movie previews are shown when you have to wait a whole other year for them." Zofia complained.

"I KNOW, right?" LJ agreed. "It's like showing a big bowl of ice cream to somebody and then saying you can't have it for a week!"

The movie then showed the Batmobile.

"Oh, great... Another Cars movie..." Zofia commented. "Just what we need."

" **BECAUSE THREE JUST WASN'T ENOUGH!** " LJ groused. "Once again... It stinks!"

"Shh!" The patrons complained about his yelling.

"What? You KNOW I'm right!" LJ remarked before turning back.

There was then a movie for next, next summer.

"Oh, come on!" Akito and Estelle complained.

"They might as well make a Catwoman movie where Mater guest stars." Zofia whispered to her brother until they soon saw Robin appear on stage as the movie preview mentioned Batman's best ally.

"Probably, but bird boy best prepare for disappointment." LJ smirked.

"Finally! Thank you for making a movie about-" Robin smiled as he jumped on stage.

"Utility Belt: The Movie." The announcer then said.

"That's just sad, man." Dib commented.

"Once again... It stinks, it stinks, it stinks." LJ remarked.

"He thought the movie was about him!" The tiny superhero mocked.

This made almost everybody laugh at Robin's disappointment.

"Okay, I may not like this Robin, but even this is too far." Zofia commented.

"Hmm... Nah, it's what he deserves," LJ remarked. "It's about time someone brought that arrogant jerk down to Earth."

Robin soon broke down crying and ran out the exit as he was insulted by the other superheroes.

LJ sighed with a smile. "Yeah, you better run." he smirked.

The other Teen Titans looked as though they felt bad for their leader for once. Drell waved as they suddenly left as he stayed with the group to watch the movie for himself starring the Dark Knight.

"Alright, movie time at last." Mr. Blik grunted.

* * *

The lights soon turned all the way off as they began to watch the Batman movie at long last and LJ and Zofia seemed to see their parents on screen, only they were a bit younger than they were now.

"Hmm... This is okay, I guess." LJ shrugged.

"I think I like Mater's story on The Dark Knight Returns Parts 1 & 2 better." Zofia commented.

"Eh, that was a little too pessimistic for me." LJ replied.

"What _isn't_ pessimistic in your mother's point-of-view?" Drell replied to them.

"Her marriage, and I meant the story as a whole," LJ replied. "I don't get why a lot of superheroes HAVE to be all gritty and gloomy with no sign of hope. Aren't superheroes supposed to inspire hope?"

"I'm not a big superhero fan myself, but you have a point," Drell had to admit. "They say Sabrina was originally going to be a superhero herself... That makes me laugh a little though."

"I guess..." LJ replied. "Plus I don't really like Frank Miller's work. Too needlessly grimdark and gritty for no reason.'

"Like I said... You guys take after your parents." Drell told them.

Akito soon jumped onto his back with a smirk.

"All right, nothing too drastic." Drell smirked back to him.

"Besides, we're in a movie theater, so sit down." LJ remarked.

"I just wanna have some fun," Akito replied. "Also, I wanna show you guys some moves I learned when Drell let me spend that one semester at The Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha."

"Maybe later..." LJ replied.

Akito nodded as he watched the movie with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie wasn't terrible, but not great either.

"Eh, three stars." Zofia commented.

"At best, it was decent." LJ replied.

"Glad I watched it once, but not something I'd hurry up and watch again." Zofia nodded to her brother.

Everyone else muttered in agreement.

"So... What are we gonna do about our sleeping arrangements?" asked LJ.

"If you can't find a place, you could stay with me at my place." Drell suggested.

"Hm... I guess for the time being, it'll do." LJ shrugged.

"Don't worry, I got plenty of room," Drell replied. "Just no mortals! Any mortal who passes through my barrier shall be turned into a creepy crawly thing."

"Eh... I think that's bad news for most of us." LJ replied.

"Looks like it." Drell smirked.

"If you change our friends, we're gonna tell Dad." Akito threatened.

"I'm not scared of your dad." Drell smirked.

"What if we told our mother?" Zofia asked.

Drell's eyes widened before smiling nervously. "Let's not be rash now."

"Yeah... So maybe we'll find somewhere else..." LJ remarked. "Maybe Mom and Dad are here, so we can crash in their RV for the night..."

"All right... I'm going home now... If you guys need any help..." Drell said before taking out a magical cellular phone. "Call me on my spell phone."

"We'll keep that in mind..." LJ remarked.

"You have fun now with your parents in the old RV," Drell replied. "It reminds me of a journey some preteens took with their own mothers in an RV trip... Maybe you should join them... After all, they're all grown up."

"Ugh... Foreshadowing..." Zofia muttered.

"Oy, vey," LJ grumbled, as he soon saw their parents' RV parked a few blocks away. "Good night, Mr. Drell..."

Drell waved to them before he soon left on his own.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I just don't know about that guy..." he grunted as he knocked on the RV door.

"Likewise." Zofia agreed.

"You don't mind me staying, right?" Kimberly smiled to them.

"Of course not!" LJ replied.

Cherry soon opened the door and looked over. "Ah... Kittens..." She then said to them.

"Evening, kiddos!" Lionel added. "Climb in, we got blankets out the wazoo!" He pondered for a moment, then added, "Also pillows."

* * *

The next day, the kids, as well as Lionel, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, were walking about the WB studio lot... Until they encountered the Titans.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunty..." LJ sighed. "These are the annoyances who hindered our progress in beating the Balloon Man yesterday..."

Lionel patted the kids' heads. "These crumbs bring back unpleasant memories... But we're proud of your fierce determination and heroic actions." he replied.

"It's like Undertale, stay determined." Cherry said.

"...Isn't that a world you visited?" Zofia asked.

"I have a confusing life." Cherry replied.

"Sure, but it's definitely an interesting one," Lionel replied. "Like that time we teamed up with the Ninja Turtles!"

"Yes, that's true..." Cherry replied. "My brother was jealous of that one."

"Wait, did I ever meet him?" asked Lionel. "Cuz I don't really remember his name... By the way, the team-up was in 'Cherry, Lionel, & the Secret of the Ooze', coming eventually."

"Ooh." The kids whispered about that adventure.

"You were too busy focusing on me," Cherry smirked. "His name's Michael. He doesn't come on a lot of adventures since he lived far away from home with his own family, but Atticus came to his wedding after we had that Space Jam adventure."

"Ohhhh... Okay, I think I remember him now..." Lionel nodded.

"His daughter Korra really liked you," Cherry then said. "She thought you were silly."

"Ah, they're a couple of good eggs, they are," Lionel nodded with a smile... Before glancing at the Titans. "Unlike _some_ people..."

* * *

Ralph the Guard was soon seen chasing away Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as they made a cameo appearance like in other segments on their show.

"Same old, same old..." Lionel chuckled. "And they get to make a comeback this year..."

"And now you kids can enjoy quality cartoons like we used to," Cherry added. "...Wow, I sounded just like my parents."

"Nothing bad about that!" Lionel replied.

"Hm..." Cherry hid a small smirk. "Sure is nice to see the Warner Bros. logo."

"Like when you got to help Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes: Back in Action?" Zofia asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Cherry replied. "That was a pretty fun adventure."

"I imagine... Though that was one of the first times people could actually sympathize with Daffy, not just laugh at his pain." Lionel replied.

"So, the Loonatics...?" Gaz asked. "Who are they exactly?"

"The descendants of the Looney Tunes from the year 2772 when an asteroid hit the city planet known as Acmetropolis." Cherry replied.

"We were their helpers." Akito said about himself and his siblings.

"Maaan..." LJ grumbled. "Lucky stiffs."

"Uh, sorry, buddy, but it was long before we knew you." Vincent replied.

LJ sighed. "Fair enough... Guess I can't fault you for that..."

"Don't worry, you can have this adventure with us now and some others later on." Estelle smiled.

"I guess that's fair..." LJ replied.

Dib turned and saw a familiar-looking white-haired man with aviator sunglasses sweeping up outside. The guy then ran up and grabbed the camera.

"Hey everyone, Stan Lee here, making another of my subtle cameos!" The man exclaimed cheerfully.

"...Didn't Stan Lee just-... Uh..." Gaz stammered. "Well... Ya know...?"

"Don't remind me." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah... I miss him already..." Lionel sighed with a sad smile.

Then, a man came and whispered to Stan. "What? This is a DC movie?" he gasped. "Oh, jeez! I gotta get outta here!" And he quickly ran offscreen.

Cherry chuckled as that was kind of funny. The Teen Titans soon found a movie set with the superheros in action of filming.

"Whoa... Check it out..." Beast Boy smiled.

Jade Wilson was supervising all of the films at once. "Lights... Camera! No moving around, closed set, please! And...Batman v. Superman, pt. 2, Take 1, just have fun with it, follow your instincts... And ACTION!" she called.

There were soon actors for Lady Gothika and Saiya Man who seemed to be a lot unlike Cherry and Atticus in their older days.

"That woman makes my butt look big." Cherry complained.

"Not to mention, I'm not even there!" Lionel grumbled. "But maybe that's a plus. My escapades are better suited for the animation format."

"You mean like that time Kim and Ron got to have that movie and they had Rufus be CGI?" Cherry replied.

"Eh, I was thinking more like how they did it in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Space Jam." Lionel explained.

"It was the first thing that came to my head, but that's pretty good too." Cherry replied.

"Yeah... I doubt CGI could accurately capture my zany, fast-paced attitude and motions." Lionel added.

Batman and Superman grappled for a few minutes.

"WHAT'S YOUR MOTHER'S NAME?!" Batman asked.

" **MARTHA!** " Superman replied, and Batman stopped.

"My mommy's name is Martha, too..." he replied, and they both stopped grappling and began hugging it out.

"Wait... What's your dad's name?" Batman asked.

"Jonathan?" Superman replied.

"Mine's _THOMAS_!" Batman replied before they started fighting again.

"Cut!" Jade yelled. "Clark, Bruce, that was AMAZING! Oh...am I not supposed to use your real names? Relax, no big deal, everybody knows. Let's run it again in 5!" The camera went off, and Clark and Bruce walked off-set.

* * *

The younger actor and actress drank their coffee and looked bored.

"Lucy, Scott, get ready on set, and remember what we talked about." Jade told the actors for Lady Gothika and Saiya Man.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that." Lucy scoffed.

"Ugh, this costume looks like Dragon Ball Z threw up." Scott complained.

A lanky-looking actor walked onto the set, accompanied by a pair of animators drawing on a mobile table. "Is it my turn yet, chief?" he asked.

"Almost, just get in position, Mitch, then you'll go on with Lucy and Scott." Jade smiled.

"...Who the hell is that?!" Cherry glanced at the other actor.

"Apparently that's my physical stand-in..." Lionel replied. "Those two animators will draw me in during post-production."

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"The performances were the amazing!" Starfire beamed.

"You don't need to add 'the' in every other word!" Cherry complained as that always frustrated her.

"Yeah, stop being stupid and annoying!" Lionel added.

"What are you waiting for, bro?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Go, Robin," Starfire added. "Your destiny awaits!"

Robin soon walked over bravely, but then stopped as he had second thoughts. "You... Really think she's going to give me a movie?" he then asked.

"Give?" Cyborg replied. "When Batman wants vengeance, do bad guys just give it to him?"

"...No..." Robin replied.

"Right!" Beast Boy replied. "He takes that vengeance, all crackin' skulls and puttin' fools up in the hospital!"

"Leaving them with the permanent injuries!" Starfire added.

"It's the same with movies: she won't just give you one, you hafta take it." Raven explained.

"Now, whaddyou want?" asked Cyborg.

"A movie!" Robin replied. "Say it loud!" Beast Boy encouraged.

"I WANT A MOVIE!" Robin shouted. "Then TAKE it!" Raven replied.

"I'M GONNA TAKE IT!" Robin announced triumphantly, walking over.

"This should be good." Gaz commented sardonically.

Robin cleared his throat sheepishly. "Jade Wilson...would you please...make a movie about me?" he asked.

"A 'Robin' movie?" replied Jade. "Hm... What would that even BE?"

* * *

And so, Robin proceeded to explain through a really long, braggy musical number that we don't need to go into.

After it was done, Jade chuckled. "Wow...you just reminded me WHY I chose not to make a 'Robin' movie to begin with...especially after that whole Balloon Man situation yesterday. Maybe I could make a movie about those kids and those cats, let them have creative control, writer/producer credits, the whole shabang!" she replied.

"Oh... You're too kind." Mr. Blik smirked to Jade.

"Hey, I know star-power when I see it, and you all definitely have it!" Jade beamed.

"Ah, that feels good." Mr. Blik smirked.

"We could be in a cat movie like our long-lost sister Mewsette!" Waffle piped up.

"We don't have any other family besides each other!" Mr. Blik glared.

"Hey, stranger things have happened..." Waffle defended. "Why not?"

"...Oh, fine, we'll do one crossover with other cats, but that's it." Mr. Blik rolled his eyes.

"Besides, if we go to Gay Purr-ee, then that means you can have a romantic sub plot with Katilda." Gordon smirked.

Mr. Blik rolled his eyes. "I swear, it's like you're psychic or somethin'..." he grumbled.

Gordon and Waffle soon chuckled to their brother.

"Alright, we're gonna get our own movie!" LJ beamed.

"Will Mr. Ferguson be at the premiere?" Zofia asked.

"I regret watching The Late, Late Show when she was a baby..." Cherry muttered to herself about her daughter's crush on a much older man who was a famous actor.

"Yeesh, Sis, don't get ahead of yourself!" LJ replied. "Plus, I get that you admire Craig Ferguson, but dial it back, wouldja?"

Zofia looked a bit bashful about the Scottish actor.

"Why can't I have a movie?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it's not you... Well, it IS you," Jade explained as she escorted the Titans out. "Nobody wants to watch a movie about a sidekick without an archenemy. Only way that'd happen is if you were the last heroes on Earth, but that's not gonna happen! But thanks so much for coming in, and I promise not to consider you for any future projects!" she smiled as she shut the door behind them.

"I feel like I've said the same thing about something else sometime ago." Cherry commented to herself.

The Teen Titans were soon on the outside in despair.

"I am the sorry, Friend Robin." Starfire frowned.

"Don't be!" Robin grinned.

"Wow, you're taking this surprisingly well." Raven dryly commented.

"Of course I am! Didn't you hear what she said?" Robin grinned. "That she would make a movie about us if we were the only superheroes around! So, all we have to do is-"

"Kill all the other superheroes!" Raven suggested.

Cherry snorted as that was somewhat funny, but only out of context.

* * *

"YO!" yelled a nearby drink vendor. "All-New Power Girl Ultra-Fizzy Soda, free samples! Perfect for quenching the ol' thirst when you wanna get your own superhero movie!"

Beastboy salivated. "GIMME FIVE!" he exclaimed, snatching five sodas and giving them to the others.

"A toast...to being the only superheroes ever!" Robin replied, as they clinked the bottles, and chugged them down.

And a few minutes later, the Titans were lying on the ground, hallucinating that they went back in time and changed the past. The vendor chuckled and removed his mask, revealing Bat-Mite underneath.

"Yes! Let's hear it for Power Girl!" An older Cathleen beamed as she stood with her boyfriend, Rex Salazar.

"Hehehe... Looks like they got a dose of my secret ingredient: Tiàobǎn qiú, AKA 'hopping cricket juice'," Bat-Mite smirked. "Some say it causes vivid hallucinations, but it's only temporary..."

"Nice." Rex commented.

"Power Girl... My favorite..." Cathleen smirked.

"Cuz she's your aunt." Rex teased his girlfriend.

"Alright... Not quite sure what that's got to do with this story..." Bat-Mite commented, removing his cowl and rejoining the others.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who mentioned Power Girl." Cathleen defended.

"Fair enough," Lionel shrugged. "She's pretty cool, too."

Cathleen beamed before she walked off with Rex.

"Don't cross your father, kids." Cherry warned.

"Some very good advice." Gaz commented.

"Relax, I only do that kinda stuff to people I don't like." Lionel replied.

"Fair enough, I guess." Gaz said.

"Well, you're surprisingly cheerful." Dib said to his sister.

"Eh, it beats hanging around home all day waiting for Dad to come home wherever he is," Gaz replied. "This must be how cousin Randy feels whenever he's home alone without Howard Wienerman coming over."

"Yeah, maybe," LJ replied, as Robin's T-phone began to beep.

Gaz then looked over as that also caught her attention. Robin soon answered his phone.

"It's Slade!" Robin realized.

"Slaaaaaade..." the other Titans sounded out in a drawn-out manner.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO AFTER HIM ALREADY?!" Lionel yelled angrily.

"I feel like I've waited my whole life for this!" Cherry added.

Starfire was about to say something.

"I swear to God if you say ' _THE_ SLADE', I _WILL_ kill you!" Cherry threatened the Tamaran alien princess.

"I did not say the anything." Starfire muttered.

"AAAUGH!" Cherry yelled out.

"I! WILL! BREAK YOU!" Lionel roared. " **LIKE A KIT-KAT BAR!** "

"Why don't you guys help us take down our arch nemesis?" Robin suggested.

"Sure, we'll help you, then we'll do all the work, and you'll take credit for you." Zofia deadpanned.

"FRACK THAT!" LJ retorted. "If anyone's gonna beat Deathstroke into the ground, it'll be US!"

"And to make sure everyone knows what happened, I'll be taping the whole thing!" Lionel added.

"Now would be a good time for you kids to try out your new abilities." Cherry suggested.

"I love my rainbows." Kimberly smiled.

"And with my technomancer abilities, I've never felt better!" Dib grinned. "Let's give Deathstroke a reason to fear us."

"Technomancer?" Cherry asked Lionel. "What does that mean exactly? It sounds like a video game."

"It means he has the power to control technology with his mind," Lionel explained. "Like he can construct anything out of discarded junk and old tech just by thinking about it."

"Hm... So I see..." Cherry replied, taking out her phone and hit record. "Smile!"

"No songs, no jokes, and whatever you do, don't fall free into Slade's mind manipulation!" Robin told his team. "Titans, GO!"

And so, they left for Slade's current location.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember, Waffle, keep quiet until we're ready." Gordon told his brother.

"Right! ...Are we ready now?" Waffle asked.

"No." Gordon said.

"How about now?" Waffle asked.

Nergal Jr just got a roll of tape and wrapped it around Waffle's mouth.

"Thank you." Gaz said.

"Sure thing." Nergal Jr replied.

Akito soon flew up in the air and looked around. "I don't see any guards." he then told the others.

"No doubt they've been disposed of," LJ replied. "So let's get in there!"

Akito then came back to the others and they went to go after Slade.

* * *

"Drop the crystal," Robin ordered, as Slade turned to face the groups.

"Well-well, if it isn't the Teeny Titans," Slade mocked. "I see you're all gluttons for punishment."

"Hey, don't lump us in with these losers!" LJ snapped.

"The party's over, Slade!" Robin glared.

" **SLAAAADE!** " Beast Boy and Starfire added.

"Stop it! The party has actually just begun, and I'm about to thoroughly enjoy disposing your inferior intellects with MIND MANIPULATION!" Slade replied. "Though I'm not a man of sympathy, I will definitely pit you fools when I finish obviating your-Oh, my gosh! What's that over there?" he then gasped.

LJ snorted. "How dumb do you think we _are_? This isn't the 50s, and you're no Michael J. Fox," he retorted. "Fool them once, shame on them."

Not even the Titans seemed to fall for that.

"Whoa... Not even Beast Boy fell for that." Cherry commented.

"First time for everything," Lionel replied.

"I have to tell you, I'm also shocked." Slade said to Cherry and Lionel.

"At least you're here this time unlike that rating's trap just to insult people who like cartoons in The Return of Slade." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, that episode sucked!" Lionel agreed.

"Put it to rest, Slade!" Robin glared. "We're not falling for your mind tricks anymore!"

"All right, I am noble enough to admit when I am wrong, and-Oh, man... What is that on your shirt right there?" Slade replied.

Robin just narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, what was saying was that I'm serious, it's eye grabbing." Slade continued.

"Liar-liar, pants on fire." LJ remarked sharply.

"It's plants for hire." Waffle said to LJ.

"I think I KNOW what I said." LJ remarked.

"Oh... Okay." Waffle replied.

"I think he was dropped as a kitten." Mr. Blik muttered about his brother.

"Seems likely..." Dib nodded.

"Honestly, I'm alright with having been in The Dark Knight Returns," Lionel explained. "I brought the lighthearted humor to attempt to brighten the mood whenever things seemed really gloomy."

"Pretty much like a typical Tim Burton movie like Beetlejuice or Edward Scissorhands." Cherry commented from her own experiences.

"Except both of those were dark comedies," Lionel replied. "DKR was a straight-up grim/gritty story centered in the future. I'd take Batman Beyond over that any day... At least there was some humor there."

"Meh, nobody's perfect, but I appreciate what you're saying." Cherry smiled softly with a small smirk on her face.

"Thanks, my Dark Angel." Lionel replied.

"No one knows dark humor like me." Cherry smirked.

"And that's why I like it!" Lionel remarked.

"Give it up, Slade. It's game over," Robin snapped. "TITANS, GO!"

* * *

And everyone fired up their power as they charged at Slade.

'Who are you, some wanna be Rainbow Brite?" Slade asked Kimberly.

"Ooh, I'd love to meet her..." Kimberly smiled before glaring. "But no!" she then shot out some rainbows to tie him up with.

"Rule one, Dumbstroke; nobody insults my family or my girlfriend, comprendé?" LJ remarked before he proceeded to conjure an anvil and drop it on Slade with a CLANG!

Slade groaned as that hurt.

"Girlfriend..." Kimberly whispered wistfully.

"Consider your butt thoroughly kicked!" Mr. Blik added smugly.

Slade soon groaned once he recovered and shook his head with a growl.

"Should I reap him?" Gaz asked the others.

"Go for it, Gaz." LJ replied. "You deserve to have a LITTLE fun."

"All right then." Gaz smirked.

"Hey, now, let's not get hasty." Slade replied nervously about having his soul being reaped.

"Shoulda thought twice before you did what'cha did," Gaz shrugged, summoning her new Scythe of Power.

"Come now, can't we talk this over, scary little girl?" Slade asked.

"We are, but the topic isn't open for discussion." Gaz told him.

"So shut your beak and take your reaping like a man!" Mr. Blik yelled.

"Sorry, Slade, I really liked ya too." Gaz said as she held out her scythe in a threatening fashion.

Slade grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down, and in the confusion, he took off on his jetpack.

LJ coughed as he waved the smoke away. "We gotta go after him...!" he managed to say.

"FLAKER!" Gaz yelled out, shaking her fists. "I nearly had him! Stupid villain getaway!"

"Don't sweat it," LJ replied. "You might get another chance..."

"Hmm... I sure hope so, or maybe those Titans can substitute." Gaz smirked as she clutched her scythe.

"Hey, we might as well go after him," Dib suggested, using his mental power to construct a flying vehicle to carry them.

* * *

They all soon lined up.

"Do you think I could meet Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids?" Kimberly smiled.

"Eh... Sure, Kimberly... Whatever you want," LJ smiled sheepishly to her. He turned to the camera. "What can I say? I really like her!" he remarked.

Cherry smirked playfully to LJ. "The things we do for love~" she then randomly sang.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Mom...!" he groused.

"What?" Cherry smirked innocently.

LJ blushed. "Whatever... Let's just go kick Slade's butt already..." he replied.

"All aboard!" Dib called out.

So the kids, Lionel and Cherry climbed aboard as the vehicle hovered into the air before taking off after Slade, with the Titans following behind.

"Now, this will only work if you follow us and do as we say, got it?" Cherry replied.

"Come on, we ain't idiots." Beast Boy told her.

"Yes, you ARE!" LJ replied. " **ESPECIALLY _YOU_!**"

"Seriously? Killing superheroes to make you the best ones?" Gaz added. "That's just sad."

"Not to mention despicable," Dib agreed. "You guys DESERVE whatever punishment you get!"

The Teen Titans looked to each other as they rode off after Slade. They managed to steal the crystal back from Slade easily and succeeded in shooting him down. Cherry took the crystal and held it close, keeping it away from the 'Toddler Titans'.

"Crack an egg on it. Ca-kaw!" Robin shouted, pointing his staff at Slade.

"That catchphrase sucks." LJ remarked.

"Crack an egg or ca-kaw?" Kimberly replied.

"Both." LJ replied.

"Good point." Kimberly replied to him.

"You truly _are_ a worthy arch-nemesis," Slade proclaimed.

"Arch-nemesis...?" Robin asked.

"Quickly. Reap him while you have the chance!" LJ advised Gaz.

" **YAAAAUGH!** " Gaz yelled out as she jumped through the air and charged for Slade.

"Well, she seems to have more than one emotion this time around." Negal Jr commented about Gaz.

"Depending on circumstances, she can really step up." LJ replied.

"I think you and I are destined to do this forever," Slade remarked as he stood up and started walking away. "Until next time, Robin."

"You are NOT getting away from me!" Gaz glared. "I'll use inner powers from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho if I have to!"

"Yu Yu Hakusho?" Kimberly asked.

"That one's pretty dark and intense," Cherry said. "Cathleen's told me a bit about them, especially the main guy who's a Spirit Detective, his name's Yusuke Urameshi. You kids better stay with a safer anime realm, like... I dunno... Shin Chan."

"Eh, I tried watching that, but I couldn't get into it since it has very few dubs," Lionel replied. "The only one I found was the Funimation one, and it's full of inappropriate writing."

"You get my meaning... Man, I make more anime references than I remember." Cherry commented to herself.

"Definitely," Lionel agreed. "The only animes I really got into are the Dragon Ball series, Panty & Stocking, InuYasha, Ranma 1/2, & Samurai Pizza Cats."

"I'll hook you up with some more if you want." Cherry said as she kept the gem safe.

"HYAH!" Gaz yelled out as she soon sliced against Slade to take his soul.

"That was the violent of you, Friend Gaz." Starfire commented.

"Oh, and the episode Ghost Boy _wasn't_?" Gaz scoffed. "Luckily Cyborg is part robot otherwise watching that wildcat maim him probably wouldn't scarred some people for life!"

"Hook me up? Sounds nice." Lionel replied.

Cherry nodded to Lionel as Gaz soon reaped Slade's soul.

"What are you doing? How am I gonna have my own superhero movie without a villain?!" Robin complained to Gaz.

"Alas, life is chock-full of disappointments," LJ shrugged. "But of course you'd know that, wouldn't you? After all, when it comes to being disappointing, you five certainly succeed."

"Hear that, Titans?" Robin smiled. "He said we succeed!"

The Teen Titans then cheered.

"By FAILURE!" Kimberly complained.

"Fatuis." Zofia muttered.

"Conclusion: you guys suck." LJ finished.

The Teen Titans soon groaned and glared.

"Talk to the hand." Zofia scoffed to them, putting her hand in front of them.

"Alright, villain defeated, day saved!" LJ sighed. "And it took less time than I thought! So whaddo we do now?"

"Let's go home before anything else happens and we have to stay here any longer!" Zofia replied.

"Hmm... Works for me! At least we get to help on that movie Ms. Wilson said she'd do about us!" LJ shrugged.

"Leaving so soon?" Gaz replied. "Well... I guess that'd be fine."

"Hey, the sooner we leave, the better," Mr. Blik agreed. "Besides, it means we can get our movie done sooner!"

"Fair enough," Gaz replied. "I got what I wanted."

"And so, everyone who matters wins!" Waffle cheered as they went back to the studio.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're right, Waffle." Mr. Blik replied.

"Well, first time for everything." Nergal Jr. shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon came to the studio together after landing. LJ soon got the door for Kimberly and she smiled to him with a giggle.

"Ms. Wilson?" Zofia called out. "We're back!"

"Oh! Good to see you!" Jade beamed. "I trust that you're ready to begin production on our film?"

"Sure, but we might as well oversee production on that Batman/Superman flick," LJ replied. "I wanna make sure Lady Gothika, Bat-Mite, and Saiyaman's portrayals are as accurate to the characters as possible and that there isn't any trouble between the actors."

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do on that for you guys." Jade smiled.

"Cool!" LJ replied.

"Never heard of it." LJ replied.

"Basically a wannabe Ren & Stimpy show." Cherry told her son and the other kids about Shnookums & Meat.

"So like Cow & Chicken, but not as memorable." LJ realized.

"I suppose you could say that since I adored Cow & Chicken when I was a child." Cherry replied.

"Same here!" Lionel agreed.

"Still, thank you, Ms. Deer. Your efforts are much appreciated," LJ replied to the woman.

Doris giggled and smiled. "But of course they are~"

"We look forward to working with you during the making of our film, and consider you a great friend and trusted help," LJ continued, as he kissed her hand.

"Really now?" Doris smiled. "You would let me do that? I do need some excitement after living in a forest with animals, writing for the local newspaper about the mysteriously handsome Pith Possum."

"If you'd like." LJ replied.

"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet." Doris giggled before kissing his cheek.

LJ rolled his eyes with a smile. "Hey, it's the least I could do..." he replied.

Doris giggled to him as she came towards Jade who was her boss.

"I think I'm going to like these kids." Jade smiled.

"Hollywood is a pretty nice vacation spot." Akito smiled back.

"True, and when push comes to shove, there's never a dull moment!" LJ agreed.

"Hopefully better than our experience with that Debbie Lincoln girl when we came here with Nanny, Eloise, and Giselle." Akito said.

"She's a girl who was given a contract to star in a movie until she became a brat and the director soon asked our friend Eloise to be the star instead, but it turned out to be exhausting and stressful." Vincent told LJ and Zofia.

"Sounds like an interesting experience..." LJ replied. "Besides, we have two years to work on the movie, so what kind of adventures could we have in the meantime?"

"Hm... You guys wanna meet our cousin?" Gaz asked the others, referring to herself and Dib.

"Alright." LJ replied.

Gaz soon smirked which gave her brother chills down his spine.

* * *

We are shown a cut to somewhere else with a unique looking art style.

"For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja," A voice narrated. "No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen. A fresh ninja to fight the forces of evil. _I_ am the ninja... I am-"

"Hey, Randy." Gaz and Dib said.

"GAH! Guys?! What're _you_ doing here?!" A teenage purple-haired boy yelped to the two.

"Visiting," LJ explained. "They brought us with them."

"Who are you guys?" Randy asked. "Gaz... Dib... I didn't know you guys had any friends."

"We're a little new to it." Gaz replied.

"Yeah...I'm LJ, that's my sister Zofia, and the others are Kimberly, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik." LJ explained.

"Hmm... Well, all right," Randy said. "Sorry, I guess I got paranoid from the rules of the Nomicon."

"You mean the guidebook on the do's and don'ts of being the Ninja of Norrisville?" LJ replied. "Fair enough."

"Yeah, it's a big job kiddo," Randy said. "Also, I'm going with some friends later on to the Mall."

"Sounds like it could be interesting." Mr. Blik replied.

"You guys wanna come along?" Randy invited. "I mean, I'm gonna mostly be with Howard, Theresa, and Debbie Kang."

"Theresa is his girlfriend." Dib told the others.

"Is not!" Randy cried out.

"Really?" Gaz asked with a smirk. "Then how come you get all blushy around her?"

"I don't get blushy." Randy defended, though he seemed to blush now.

"Really? Your face tells a different story." Gaz smirked.

Randy just grumbled as he left his room. "I'm gonna make a phone call, you guys wait here."

"You gonna call her?" Gaz smirked.

"Ugh!" Randy complained.

"Gaz, I like to see this side of you other than scaring the daylights out of me." Dib said to his sister.

"Must be the new lifestyle." Gaz replied about their new adventures.

"It can happen." Akito replied.

"That's called character development." LJ added.

"It's a miracle!" Zofia said, waving her arms a bit.

"No, it's just natural," LJ retorted. "Like how we were when we first appeared: I was cautious and wanted to avoid danger, and you were a thrill-seeking know-it-all who constantly had to mention just how much great skills she had despite the fact it annoyed me to no end."

"It is pretty fun..." Zofia smiled. "We've learned so much about each other too."

"Definitely," LJ nodded. "Not to mention we've begun gathering our own team of friends."

"Another thing of adventures, like you said, you didn't hear about Ash Ketchum's sister who is also my girlfriend." Akito said.

"I always thought Ash was an only child," LJ replied. "At least as far as I knew."

"Don't know what to tell ya, but you'll all know her very soon once she becomes the Pokemon Princess." Akito smiled proudly.

"What even IS that?" LJ asked.

"The Pokemon Princess?" Akito replied.

"Yeah. What is that, anyway?" LJ replied.

"The Pokemon Princess is a chosen girl who is handpicked at birth, and she finds out her destiny later on," Akito told him. "She takes care of Pokemon who need help and she usually takes care of them, and can communicate with them, and some people can battle her if they want."

"Oh...!" LJ replied. "I guess that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Akito smiled. "I always knew that Emi was a special girl, especially on the day I first met her."

"I felt the same way about Kimberly." LJ replied as Randy came back from his phone call.

"Well?" Dib asked his cousin.

"The others said you can come to the Mall too as long as you don't embarrass us." Randy said to them.

"Relax, we're cool!" LJ replied casually. "You got nothing to worry about there!"

"I sure hope so." Randy replied.

* * *

And so, they left for the mall, and were shortly joined by Randy's friend, Howard.

"About time, Cunningham; I was ready to ditch you and head on down to the mall solo!" he remarked, before noticing the kids accompanying him. "Who're the small fries? You stuck babysitting for extra dough or something?"

"These are my cousins, Dib and Gaz, and these are their friends." Randy told his best friend.

"Okay..." Howard replied, continuing his walk. "Whatever; let's get a move on before the 'Nomicon decides to rain on the fun parade, like it ALWAYS does."

Randy soon had the others follow behind him and Howard.

"He always aggravates me." Gaz said about Howard from what she knew about him.

"Yeah, he's a basic teenager: only cares about social status and looking cool," LJ replied before turning to Kimberly. "If I EVER start acting like that, slap me across the face."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kimberly replied.

LJ clasped her hands and kissed them. "From the bottom of my heart... Thank you." he replied.

Kimberly giggled to that.

"Aren't kids your age supposed to believe in cooties?" Howard grunted.

"Eh, we found out those aren't real," LJ replied. "Just another mindless ploy created to spread paranoia."

"Hmph..." Howard shrugged.

They soon came to the Mall together.

"Sometimes, there are six teenagers who work around here, maybe you'll see them, maybe not." Randy said.

"Maybe they'll be as nice as Barbie." Estelle hoped.

"I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling I'm better off not asking." LJ replied.

"Don't worry, you're still new to this, we'll help you out on further adventures." Estelle reassured.

"Oh. Well... Thanks, I suppose." LJ replied.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. People screamed and ran for their lives as a gigantic robot that looked like the one from "Lost in Space" flew down into the center of the mall. As the robot's body opened up, a gangplank was lowered out, and down it stepped an adult male in a gray suit with a magenta cape; he also wore a pair of metallic copper gloves and boots, as well as a copper mask with two triangular eye holes. On his chest he had a prohibition symbol.

"Attention, drooling masses!" he boomed. "Bear witness to and tremble before the might... of GRIDLOCK!"

"Who is that?" Dib asked.

"The new big bad of the story." Gaz replied.

"Gridlock!" LJ and Zofia glared as they knew about him.

"You know this jerk?" asked Howard.

"Unfortunately," LJ replied. "He's a lousy creep who wants to make the whole world just like it was when he was a kid. Too bad it was during the 50's..."

"For too long, humanity has been slaves to progress, and become obsessed with the idiocy of social media, automated service, and female superheroes! What happened to the days of honest work, adult heroes, and responsibility? I intend to return the world to a much simpler time, without such distractions like video games or action movies!" Gridlock continued.

"Easy, lad, no need to be so crass." Gordon suggested.

"I have sworn to preserve the world as it is and forestall the devastating changes younger generations would inflict on us," Gridlock explained. "The vacuous lives these kids embrace foreshadow doom. They look to these Titans and this Norrisville Ninja as the leaders of the next generation, yet what are their standards-getting to level 13 in the latest video game? Having 500 Facebook friends who are anything but? As if anyone CARES? As if that's IMPORTANT? For them, 140 characters is a novel; a four-word text is analogous to the Gettysburg Address! They devalue personal, human interaction! But I... Will preserve the world at the point where it was best!"

"Howard, what time is it?" Randy smirked.

"Cunningham, I swear if you do that joke..." Howard glared.

"It's Ninja o'clock." Randy smirked.

"Dumb!" Howard complained.

"Hey, if you got something better, I'd LOVE to hear it." Randy replied.

"Looks like it's our time to shine, team." LJ remarked to his friends.

"All right, let's go for it then!" Kimberly replied as she made a rainbow lasso and twirled it like a cowgirl.

"It's GO time!" Dib smirked, constructing a pair of techno-gauntlets for his hands.

"Okay, team, let's kick this schmuck's butt, then afterwards we can consider a team name!" LJ explained triumphantly.

* * *

Nearby, at the food court, Chrissy Damon was eating with Irene, a brown-haired girl with glasses when she saw LJ and the others gearing up to face Gridlock... Though she mostly focused on LJ.

"Irene, who is that boy?" Chrissy asked.

"Erm... I'm not sure..." The brown-haired girl replied. "A complete stranger?"

"Okay, everyone: follow my lead," LJ explained within earshot. "As sure as my name is LJ!"

"LJ..." Chrissy smirked. "He seems interesting."

"Um... I suppose so..." Irene smiled bashfully to the blonde girl.

Irene's brother Derrick, having heard the whole chat, leaned over. "You mean you actually LIKE him?" he replied.

"I just think he might be interesting." Chrissy replied.

A magenta colored creature soon walked over and sat with Chrissy.

"Ah, there's the best imaginary friend in the world~" Chrissy cooed before they shared kisses on the cheek like fashion clients.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Just peachy. Now there's TWO of them." he snorted.

Berry blew a raspberry to Derrick.

"Irene, I'm going to need your help." Chrissy told her friend.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Irene.

"We are going to do something to wow that boy, and then he'll be mine..." Chrissy smirked. "Maybe I should sing him a song?"

"Please don't sing." Derrick begged.

"For once, he has a point," Irene replied. "You DID receive that gift to amplify your singing ability from those three girls..."

"Shh, that's a secret between us, remember?" Chrissy warned.

"I apologize, Chrissy." Irene replied nervously.

"Since you're Chrissy's friend, we're willing to let it slide." Berry replied.

"But you'll need a disguise, Chrissy. You can't just go in how you already are. You need a costume that shows how amazingly beautiful you are!" Irene explained.

"Oh, Irene, you always know just what to say..." Chrissy smiled about being complimented as amazing and beautiful. "I'll need a bit of fashion help of course."

"I'm in!" Berry beamed. "Your own mom won't recognize you when I'm done with you, Chris!"

"That's what I'm counting on!" Chrissy replied with a smirk.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Take your sister to the mall, they said. It'll be fun, they said. She won't get into any mischief, they said..." he grumbled.

"Don't worry, Derrick, you can come to the show when I'm on TV with my amazing singing skills." Chrissy replied.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy. Save ME a front-row seat..." he retorted.

Chrissy just giggled while looking to LJ as she felt determined to impress him and make him into her boyfriend which was going to be an interesting story in the future for sure, but that's gonna come up later!

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ and the others were battling Gridlock.

"Okay, whatever you do, don't let him touch you!" LJ explained. "He has the ability to paralyze people just by touching them!"

The others nodded as they would try their best about that.

"As for you, you're going down." Waffle narrowed his eyes to Gridlock in determination.

"Foolish feline! You dare to believe you stand a chance at defeating the mighty Gridlock?" The villain boomed. "Children and pets shouldn't have been sent to handle the duties of adults like the Justice League!"

"Hey, I'm not a pet, I'm independent!" Mr. Blik glared.

"Oh, and how do you plan to stop me?" Gridlock replied. "Hacking up some hairballs?"

"Just watch!" Gordon replied before he curled into a ball, then Waffle used his tail to throw him, knocking him into Gridlock's chest, sending the villain tumbling over.

"What the?!" Gridlock glared. "It's not possible!"

"Oh, it's beyond possible, bub!" Mr. Blik retorted. "Believe it!"

"You won't win!" Gridlock glared. "You're just a band of wannabe heroes!"

"Show's what you know!" Estelle glared back as she shot him with a Brain Blast which was a move she learned from the Loonatics.

Gridlock was flung back by the force of the blast and knocked into a wall.

"Cool move, cous!" LJ complimented.

"Thanks!" Estelle smiled to him. "Lexi taught me that one."

"So I see..." LJ noted.

Akito soon flew high in the sky and kicked Gridlock, showing he was a lot stronger than he appeared to be, just like his father. Gridlock was sent flying back and crashed into a group of mannequins, but he was dizzy amd disoriented from the whole experience. A girl in a pink fairy tale princess costume was seen singing before shrieking from Gridlock and running from him. There was also a group of six teenagers, three boys and three girls as they watched that.

"This is gonna come out of my pay, I just know it." The redheaded girl said.

LJ helped the girl to the side before Gridlock's giant robot fell over, allowing them to both avoid getting crushed.

"Sorry about that..." LJ replied. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Allow me to say thank you." The black-haired princess smiled.

"Oh, that's not necess-" LJ smiled.

The princess girl soon sang a song about saying thank you like she was in a Disney musical while everyone else glanced at her.

"I see you met Ella." The redheaded girl said to LJ.

"Yeah, pretty much." LJ replied, confused as all heck.

The teenagers soon walked off only for Ella to shriek and be grabbed by Gridlock.

"Please don't tell me this is going to be like that time with Princess Bluebell..." Akito groaned to himself.

"I sure hope not..." LJ replied. "Let her go, Gridlock, otherwise you'll answer to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Berry and Chrissy were putting their plans into action at that time.

"Welcome to the Mall's Fashion Boutique," Berry smiled. "We'll make you look like a mysterious fashionista who knows more than she's saying~ After all, you remember what Brandy Harrington always says."

"Appearances are _everything_." Chrissy smirked.

"Words to live by!" Berry replied. "Now let's get in and get started!"

They soon walked in together.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's friend Barbie was in the store, working one of her many jobs.

"Hello, there, and welcome to Barbie's Fashion Boutique, my name is Barbie, may I help you?" Barbie smiled to them.

"Well, my friend is looking for something that will reflect just how amazingly beautiful she is!" Berry explained.

"Hmm... I see..." Barbie replied. "I see your friend is fond of the color pink."

"Think pink, a better way of life." Berry agreed.

"I'm sure I have some things just for you," Barbie smiled. "I'm all about fashion, just like my aunt was."

Chrissy beamed. "That's great!"

Barbie smiled as she took them to get some new clothes.

Chrissy first wore a dark pink gown that covered her feet with a lighter pink sash and matching gloves with a pearl necklace with pearl earrings with her hair down in a princess tiara. "Too much like Lola Loud..." she then muttered about the outfit.

"Yeah, you're right. She can be pretty brutal if she finds out someone's ripping off her style..." Berry agreed. "Next one."

Chrissy was then in a pink ballerina tutu with white tights and pink slippers with her hair done in big pigtails. "I feel stupid in this one." She then complained.

"You look like you're about to destroy your brother's lab." Berry commented.

"Next!" Irene advised.

"This is getting ridiculous." Chrissy crossed her arms as she wore her hair down in a frizzy fashion with a dark pink hair ribbon in her hair in a white blouse with a black jumper with white knee socks and black Mary Janes, and held a stuffed animal turtle in her hands.

"I don't even KNOW what that is!" Berry noted.

"Hopefully the next one will be the right one..." Irene sighed.

"Very funny..." Chrissy muttered as she wore a pink jumper with short white sleeves in white shoes and a pink hair bow with her hair done in a strange fashion.

"I guess that's a no..." Irene sighed. "Next..."

After six more tries, Berry and Irene had dozed off while Chrissy tried the final outfit.

"Perfect!" Chrissy smiled once she wore the best outfit of the bunch. "Now this I can work with."

"Perfect!" Irene and Berry exclaimed as they woke up. "Now it's time to make your move, Chrissy: shine like the shooting star you truly are!"

* * *

After the team had finished beating Gridlock and let the cops arrest him, LJ suggested that they head to the food court to discuss potential team names.

"That was a great team effort." Zofia smiled to everyone as it was quite exciting.

"Yeah! Now we just need a name for the team." Junior agreed.

"No problem, everyone; we're bound to think of something!" LJ encouraged, before seeing Chrissy approaching.

"How about-" Waffle was about to ask until they looked over.

Chrissy smirked as she looked to LJ while trying to look cute and beautiful to catch his eye.

LJ swallowed a lump in his throat, and his face went red. "Um... G-Good afternoon..." he stated.

"Hello there," Chrissy smiled. "I don't think I've seen you in town before."

LJ gave a nervous smile. "My friends and I just arrived this morning..." he replied.

"I see..." Chrissy replied. "Maybe you'd like someone to show you around."

"Uh, that's okay, we're fine." Zofia spoke up.

Chrissy gave her a look, though grinned innocently to LJ. "Are you fine?~" she then asked him, trying to sound flirtatious.

Steam whizzed from under LJ's collar, making him tug at it nervously. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright! No need to worry!" he laughed. "I'd appreciate it, though!"

Chrissy giggled to him with a small smirk.

"Can we help you?" Kimberly asked.

"I just thought I'd say hello," Chrissy smiled innocently. "My name is Christine, but you can call me 'Chrissy'."

LJ cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Well...Chrissy... My name is LJ, that's Kimberly, and these are our friends. It's very nice to meet you, and I hope we can all be good friends!" he introduced.

"Oh, that would be nice," Chrissy smiled as she leaned towards LJ. "I'd especially love to get to know you a little better."

Kimberly felt triggered on the inside.

LJ noticed and quickly tried to find a way to prevent Kimberly from getting really angry. "...Well, as long as Kimberly and our friends can join in, it's alright with me!" he replied, placing his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

Chrissy looked over, but then shook her head and forced a grin. "Sure... Why not?"

"That's great!" LJ beamed, hugging the both of them. "So, do you have any special abilities?"

"But of course," Chrissy smiled before she gently patted a special necklace that was given to her from someone. "I'm a very talented singer."

"Hmm... Amazing!" LJ beamed. "Maybe I could work out a triple-team-attack that Kimberly, you and I could perform together! It's gonna be GREAT! And if you can somehow weaponize that ability, your codename is Songbird!"

"Songbird... That does sound nice..." Chrissy had to admit. "Maybe I'll think about that someday when I'm on TV on that show Talent Star."

"Oh, I love that show!" Waffle beamed. "My brothers and I have our own song!"

"Maybe later, Waffle..." Mr. Blik replied, quickly covering his brother's mouth. "If you sung it now, it wouldn't be as special!"

LJ glanced at Kimberly and Chrissy. "Look, I understand you two don't exactly like each other, but with Gridlock making trouble, we'll need all the help we can get!" he explained calmly. "If he were to hurt either of you in any way, well... I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing my two favorite girls got hurt because they couldn't work together."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be any trouble at all." Chrissy smiled innocently.

"Glad to hear it," LJ sighed. "What about you, Kimberly?"

"Hmm... I will if she will." Kimberly replied.

"Fair enough." Nergal Jr commented as his tendrils seemed to reach out to take a hot dog from someone in the Mall.

Bash Johnson was the one who had gotten his hot dog taken, and ended up biting down on air. "Aw, man! Bash don't like this!" he griped.

"Anyway, let's get this tour started!" LJ whooped cheerfully.

"A tour of the Mall?" Kimberly asked him, feeling confused at first.

"Hmm... Nah," LJ replied. "I dunno where I was going with that..."

* * *

At the end of the day, LJ and their friends returned to Lionel and Cherry's RV after a full day of group bonding.

"No way, you actually dislike those dimwit Titans, too?" LJ replied to Chrissy.

"Oh, they give me the worst migraines..." Chrissy replied. "I just wanna throw something at the TV every time they're on screen."

"Same here!" LJ remarked. "Still, it's been fun getting to know you today, Chrissy. You seem like a great girl!"

"Oh, thank you, you're so sweet!" Chrissy beamed.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow," LJ smiled. "We're gonna head down to the Warner Bros Studios. Got a lunch meeting with famous director Jade Wilson!"

"That sounds like fun, I hope to see you then~" Chrissy smiled back before winking to him.

"Same here!" LJ blushed as he waved to her and strolled into the RV cheerfully.

Cherry was on the telephone while cooking something in the kitchen.

"Mom, we're back!" LJ called out.

"Hello!" Cherry replied before going back on the phone.

"Hi, kiddos!" Lionel waved. "I trust you had quite a day?"

"Yeah. Really took the wind outta my sails..." LJ replied, stretching out. "I think I'm gonna grab a shower, then hit the sack..."

"I kinda wanna crash in front of the TV or something... Just have a nice lazy evening until tomorrow." Zofia added.

"Sounds cool." Gaz replied as she also joined her, along with the others as LJ went to the bathroom.

"If you guys are hungry, I made soup, but this is mostly for me and Lionel." Cherry said.

"Thank you, Mater." Zofia replied.

After he finished his shower, LJ got in his bunk bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

LJ grunted as he woke up and scratched his face. "Ugh... Sis, whaddyou want...?" he grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Are you awake?" Zofia asked. "I need to borrow something for school."

"Yeah, sure. Whatcha need?" LJ asked, putting on his clothes and some deodorant. "We gotta meet the others at the bus stop in eight minutes."

"I need to borrow your calculator," Zofia said. "I'm not sure where mine is, but there's no way I can pass my Algebra Test if I show up to class without one."

"Hmm... Sure," LJ replied. "It's on my desk. Can't miss it."

Zofia glanced over at the desk, where the calculator was... Right next to a flyer mentioning the school's upcoming prom, which would be on Friday. LJ continued to get himself ready.

"The prom's coming up." Zofia commented.

"So it is..." LJ replied, getting his book bag. "Your point being...?"

"You think that you might go?" Zofia smirked slightly.

"Maybe. I dunno, though; seems kinda pointless." LJ replied as he put on his hat and jacket.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to go with your giiirlfriend~" Zofia replied.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Not like Kimberly and Chrissy both wanna go..." he remarked as they headed out the door.

They soon walked downstairs and left the room. Cherry appeared to be lying on the couch, petting Selina's cat, Isis as she looked exhausted already.

"Morning, Mom," LJ waved, then stopped to give Cherry a hug. "We're heading out to the bus stop. Catch you and Dad later!"

"You have a good day, Mater." Zofia added.

"Have a good day, kids." Cherry smiled softly to them as she lay on the couch.

* * *

The kids headed to the bus stop, where Gaz, Dib, and Lalavava were already waiting.

"Probably running late." Lalavava guessed.

"Maybe..." LJ shrugged as he plopped down on a nearby bench.

"Hey!" shouted two voices. "You didn't forget about us, right?"

"Good timing..." Dib noted, checking his watch. "They're arriving just now."

LJ turned in the direction of their voices, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Sorry about that, I had to make sure my little brother had his lunchbox." Kimberly said.

"Apparently prom's coming up this week." Zofia stated in a cheeky way.

LJ glanced to his sister and looked back.

"So it is..." Kimberly replied. "I dunno if I'll go though, depends on if someone asks me."

"Aren't we missing anybody here?" asked Dib, taking note of the awkwardness in the air.

"I don't think so, let's just hope the bus comes by soon." Chrissy replied as she struck a fashionable pose as she was a new member of the group.

LJ blushed at the sight of both girls and coughed into his fist. "As my sister stated, prom is gonna be this week..." he stated.

"Mm-hmm..." Chrissy smiled. "I have a lovely dress that my lovely auntie sent me all the way from Paris. She's said to know Coco Chanel, you know: The Goddess of Fashion."

Kimberly just glanced at Chrissy, feeling like she was just a show-off.

"Aaaanyway...I've been mulling over what I'm gonna do on that night..." LJ continued. "Since I'm not really into stuff like prom, I was originally considering staying home and watching cartoons..."

"The classic cartoons?" Zofia smirked to her brother.

"Yeah," LJ explained. "I was honestly worried. I didn't want to make Kimberly or Chrissy mad by not going with them. I think they're both amazing girls, and I didn't know what to do."

"Hm..." Zofia glanced to him. "My only advice is to talk with a teacher about this who doesn't mind talking about it since we have to go to school."

"So then I decided... We ALL go. Together!" LJ continued.

"Seriously?" Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much. This way neither feels left out," LJ replied. "It seems downright insane, I know. But I didn't want to let either girl down. They both mean so much to me. So of COURSE I'm gonna do what I can to ensure that they're both happy!"

"Hmm... I suppose..." Gaz replied. "Depends on if Dad will be back from his convention or not."

"He went to another scientist convention?" Zofia asked.

"Yeah, he's met a colleague known as Dr. Nora Wakeman who created a robot who behaves like a teenage girl she calls XJ-9." Gaz replied.

"What WILL the scientific community think of next, I wonder?" Dib replied before turning to Kimberly and Chrissy. "I trust you two heard LJ's risky plan?"

"But of course I have, you know how smart and pretty I am." Chrissy smirked.

Kimberly stuck her tongue out in annoyance before looking over to Dib. "I've heard some things, yes."

"Well... You two are taking this pretty well," Dib replied. "The way I see it, someday LJ might consider wanting to marry you both. The guy's got serious guts."

"Ooh... That would be interesting..." Chrissy replied.

"I bet." Kimberly muttered, crossing her arms as she seemed to hate Chrissy despite being a girl who liked almost everything and got along with everyone.

"I hope you know he's doing this to help you two get along," Dib continued. "Maybe we could try to work out the issues between you two before the prom. We've got four days, so that's a relatively large amount of time."

"I will if she will." Kimberly muttered about Chrissy.

"Sounds fair," Chrissy replied.

"Alright then... Kimberly, why do you dislike Chrissy?" asked Dib, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Because she's a big fat bully and you all don't realize it!" Kimberly cried out.

Dib sighed. "Look.. Kimberly... Life has ways of doing things that we don't like. Nobody knows that better than me... But maybe consider the idea that it's only because of how she was raised that she apparently acts like that? I mean sure, she was kind of mean in the beginning, but she got nicer with time. Nobody's immune to character development, Kimberly," he explained. "People can change for the better, if given time."

* * *

The school bus soon pulled up to the stop to give them a ride.

"I'm just saying, Kimberly; you have to stop living in the past," Dib explained as they climbed aboard. "Chrissy mellowed out over time, Zim isn't a threat anymore, and our history teacher Ms. Scarlett is obviously evil."

"Hmm... Ms. Scarlett is a bit suspicious at times..." Kimberly had to admit. "I believe LJ and Zofia mentioned their mother once met a Ms. Scarlett."

"Yeah, she met a lot of colorful characters that one evening at that rich guy's house with a murder." Zofia added which seemed to reference the popular board game of Clue.

"Regardless, my point still stands." Dib replied.

"Hmm... I guess..." Kimberly replied. "Guess I'm just still a little shaky since LJ and Zofia's mom told us about that time that Sirens attacked her school and that's how Chrissy became a goddess at singing."

"Aw, I wouldn't say goddess..." Chrissy smiled bashfully. "But yeah, I'm pretty good."

"Well... It's a start," Dib replied. "But hasn't Chrissy made the effort to prove she was trustworthy?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Kimberly said before sitting in her seat with the others as they loaded onto the bus.

"Exactly!" Dib replied.

"Guess I'm still a little shook up," Kimberly said. "I was always a sensitive kid growing up."

"That's fair," Chrissy replied. "I still want to be friends."

"Hmm... All right..." Kimberly replied before smirking. "I don't wanna send my friend Charlotte after you."

"Um... Okay..." Chrissy replied, confused as the bus drove on to school.

Kimberly looked bashful as she tapped her knuckles together. "Um, LJ, Zofia, is it true that your big sister is gonna have a baby?" she then asked.

"Well, Felicity doesn't know anything yet, but she said she would visit soon." Zofia replied.

"Yeah... I'm gonna be a teenage uncle!" LJ grinned. "I'll show the little guy the ropes, at least when they're old enough to get it!"

"That is... If she is pregnant... Mater and Frater sense it, but we don't know for sure yet." Zofia nodded.

"Well... If it happens we'll be the first to know!" LJ smiled.

Sperg poked his head over the bus seat. "So, Chrissy, I heard that prom was this week And I was wondering if you'd go with yours truly!" he remarked.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, but I can't... See... I got this life..." Chrissy replied, clearly not interested in him.

LJ burst out laughing at that. "Tough luck, Sperg!" he wheezed.

"Hey, shut up, Mama's Boy!" Sperg glared.

"Just try it, gorilla fart!" LJ snapped.

"Fine by me," Sperg smirked. "It's not a good day unless I pound the snot out of someone."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes to Sperg as her eyes seemed to flash red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, all the colors of the rainbow.

LJ smirked. "Well, then I guess you're gonna have a rotten day. I have better things to do than match wits with a drooling imbecile like you." he retorted.

Sperg growled to him slightly.

"Hey, Richard, you going to the dance?" Zofia asked a blonde boy with glasses as he was reading another book.

"Oh, uh, I dunno... I might have to go help out Mr. Dewey at the library..." Richard replied, bashfully and nervously about going to a dance. "I mean... I dunno... I just..."

"Loser!" Mindy rolled her eyes at him.

"Eat my shorts, Mindy," LJ snapped. "I hope you fall face first into a mud puddle and get hit by a truck!"

Mindy growled to that while Richard hid his face in his book as he was always the shy, quiet bookworm.

"Hey, Richard! Rick-ay!" LJ called over to him. "Mindy's just an arrogant bitch, ignore her. I do and it makes life WAY easier!"

"I try..." Richard sighed. "That's what Mr. Dewey says too."

"Well, he seems pretty smart!" LJ replied. "But think about it THIS way: you haven't peaked yet, so you have nowhere to go but up! While Mindy has already peaked, so she's doomed to a life of mediocrity, while all the losers she's made fun of will become successful someday, and then they will be doing the laughing!"

"I know..." Richard replied. "Well, it's hard to ignore Mindy when... She... She does things to my body..." he then said softly.

"Richard, are you crushing on Mindy?" LJ asked.

Richard blushed, but then nodded even though Mindy picked on him all the time.

"Good grief, man, WHY? She's a horrible person!" LJ replied. "She's mean, snobby, spoiled, rude, and treats everyone else like the stuff you scrape off your shoes!"

"I know, but she's just so beautiful..." Richard replied.

"You'd be better off with my sister than that redheaded demon!" LJ told him.

Zofia glanced over as she was mentioned like that. Richard just rubbed his arm a bit nervously.

"Don't be an outcast, at least you're not that weird kid Jimmy Roberts who sees cartoon characters." Zofia said as she suddenly leaned over her seat to talk with them.

"Little lesson, Ricky: just cuz someone looks beautiful doesn't excuse how they act towards you." LJ explained.

"Hmm..." Richard paused in thought while looking through his book.

"Just... Keep it in mind, alright?" LJ asked. "You seem like a good kid, and I don't want you to let Mindy steer you onto the wrong path."

"I suppose so..." Richard said, scratching his cheek. "I do have a lot to learn, and not just about being the new Pagemaster."

"Yeah!" LJ replied. "You can't let her cloud your thoughts. I have two girls I like, but I've been trying to get them to become friends since we were little."

"Hmm... Yeah..." Richard replied.

Zofia gave a small smile and then sat back down until they rode up to the school. They got out, and as the bell rang, they filed into their history class.

* * *

"It's probably going to begin with Ms. Scarlett giving a lecture on today's topic before descending into a rant about how she's gonna conquer the world..." LJ told Chrissy.

"Kinda reminds me of Tommy and Tammy's parents telling about how when they went to school that their teacher was obsessed with fairies." Chrissy replied.

"Eh, except more interesting." LJ replied as their teacher entered.

They soon quieted down once she came in.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Scarlett greeted softly.

"Good morning, Ms. Scarlett." The students replied.

"What's on the agenda today?" asked LJ.

"Everyone take out your notebooks, I'm going to tell you a little story." Ms. Scarlett told her students.

"This oughta be interesting..." LJ muttered as they took out their notebooks.

Ms. Scarlett soon told them a story about a young girl who wanted to steal the crown from The Queen of England.

"Wait... Wasn't this from that movie with those stupid yellow Minions?" asked LJ.

"NO TALKING WHEN I AM TALKING!" Ms. Scarlett demanded.

LJ yiped. "Sorry, Ms. Scarlett!" he replied.

"Now, as I was saying..." Ms. Scarlett then smiled sweetly as she continued her story.

LJ put his face back into his book. Some of the other students and the only one who seemed interested in the story was Mandy which wasn't much of a surprise.

"So... What happened...?" asked LJ curiously.

"She had some helpers, and in the end, she got what she wanted." Ms. Scarlett smirked.

"R-Really...?" LJ asked.

"Oh, but of course," Ms. Scarlett replied. "Don't you see, kids? If you want something, you just have to work at it, and get some lackeys to do your dirty work for you, and your dedication will pay off for you at the end!"

"Well... That's an interesting lesson..." LJ remarked.

"Maybe I should've stayed at home and just develop my own education in McDonald Land." A smart girl commented.

"Well... If there's nothing else to add, I think we'll go..." LJ replied.

"For your homework, I want you all to think of something you really want, and prepare to get it for yourselves so you won't have broken dreams like ME!-Or, erm... That young girl." Ms. Scarlett told her students.

"Good idea! Thanks, teach!" LJ replied. "Although I think Sperg might flunk. If brains were dynamite, he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose!"

"How very humorous and thoughtful." Ms. Scarlett smirked.

"Thanks, I try!" LJ chuckled. "Good luck with that whole seeking revenge on all those who wronged you, and hopefully that Chris McLean guy gets what's coming to him!"

"Hmm..." Ms. Scarlett replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrissy looked to the poster for the school dance as she looked hopeful about going with LJ as she held her necklace which was a gift.

"Alright..." LJ sighed, regaining his composure. "Chrissy... Kimberly... I have something important to ask you both."

They soon looked over once they were called.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked him.

LJ swallowed a lump in his throat. "I was wondering... If you two... Would go with me to prom this Saturday...?" he managed to say.

"Two girls with one date?" Kimberly asked. "Is that legal?"

"As of two years ago, it is!" Dib replied.

"Gosh... I sure would like to go to the prom with you." Chrissy blushed happily.

"Hmm... All right, but I thought you weren't going." Kimberly added.

"Like I said, I had time to think, and I decided to reconsider," LJ explained.

"Well, all right," Kimberly said. "My mother offered to let me borrow her favorite dress though, so I'm sure it'll be nice."

"Great! I'll be there at 7:30!" LJ replied.

Chrissy and Kimberly smiled as this seemed to be a nice turn of events. And of course, the Kanker sisters were trying to win the hearts of the Ed boys, though Marie seemed to be over her crush on Double D. Naturally, for them, it would be difficult, since the Eds had frequently confirmed that they didn't like the Kankers. At ALL. Zofia was with her friend Tika who was an exchange student from a strange place called McDonald Land.

* * *

And LJ went through the rest of the day, mentally preparing himself for the big night. FLASH!

"Whaaa..." LJ blinked rapidly.

Selina smiled as she had shown up and took a bunch of pictures with her camera with Isis by her side.

"Aunt Selina, what's with the camera?" LJ asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I just thought we should have a photo for the album about your big night." Selina smiled.

"Well... I suppose that's fine..." LJ replied.

"Oh, you look so handsome." Selina smiled to him.

LJ blushed. "Aw, thanks, Auntie." he replied.

"I only want the best for you guys." Selina smiled.

"And we will always appreciate it." LJ replied, hugging his great-aunt.

"There's the man of the hour!" Lionel smirked as he came down, accompanied by a four-year-old with brown hair. "Looking sharp, son!"

"Thanks, Dad," LJ smiled. "I just hope I don't look silly on the dance floor."

"You, look silly?" Lionel scoffed. "No WAY! You're gonna knock it outta the park there, and that goes for your sister, too!"

"Thanks, Dad." LJ smiled.

"Of course." Lionel smiled back.

* * *

Cherry soon came down the stairs before holding out her arms in a theatrical way as Zofia soon came to the stairs, slowly coming down in a beautiful black dress with a silver necklace her mother let her borrow.

"Whoa, sis! You really know how to clean up nicely!" LJ remarked.

"You look amazing, Zofia." Lionel smiled as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

"Thanks, guys." Zofia smiled to them.

"She takes after you, Kitten." Selina commented.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that." Cherry replied.

"I might," Lionel replied. "You two had best get a move on. Don't wanna keep your dates waiting!"

"Have fun now." Cherry told them.

The kids soon left the house and went to get going to the big school dance.

"Okay! Let's go pick up our dates!" LJ beamed.

"I just hope one doesn't get jealous than the other in your case." Zofia smirked playfully.

"Yeah... Same here..." LJ replied as he got into the driver's seat.

Zofia straightened out her skirt and sat down beside him in the passenger seat as they soon left the house for the big night.

* * *

First, they stopped at Kimberly's house, and LJ headed to the door and rang the bell. The door soon opened to show a beautiful looking Hispanic woman.

"Hello, Senora Lodoza, is Kimberly ready?" LJ smiled.

"Ah, si, she'll be down in just a moment." The woman smiled back.

"Primo!" LJ replied with a smile. "That's my dad's way of saying 'cool'."

"Ah, your father was always an interesting one from what I hear," Kimberly's mother giggled. "Isn't he funny, dear?" she then called out to her husband.

"Hm..." Kimberly's father grunted as he sat in a chair with his newspaper as smoked a pipe like a stereotypical father from the 1950's.

LJ took out a Fantastic 4 comic book and decided to read it while waiting for Kimberly. "So... You're Senor Lodoza? Nice to meet'cha!" he stated to the man.

"Hm." Senor Lodoza replied with a grunt.

"Okay, then..." LJ replied before turning his attention back to his comic book.

* * *

After what felt like a very long while, Kimberly soon came down in a short-sleeved glossy pink dress with her hair worn up and she had earrings with a pearl necklace and had short high-heeled shoes.

LJ glanced up from his comic and his eyes went wide. "Kimberly?!" he gaped in amazement. "You... Look astounding!"

"Thank you, LJ." Kimberly smiled to that.

"Hm..." Senor Lodoza seemed to put his newspaper down with a smile to his daughter.

"Mija, you look beautiful!" Senora Lodoza beamed, pulling out a camera. "Smile, you two!"

Kimberly put an arm around LJ and they shared a smile as their picture was taken.

"Now that's a keeper," LJ remarked. "Now let's get rolling! After you, mi'lady?"

"Why, LJ, such a gentleman." Kimberly smiled as she walked with LJ back to the car.

"Hey, I try, you know?" LJ replied.

Kimberly giggled and got in the car.

"Wow, Kimberly, you look like a movie star." Zofia smiled.

"Oh, thanks, Zofia." Kimberly smiled back.

"Alright, now for Chrissy!" LJ replied as he started up the car again.

The other girls smiled as they soon left Kimberly's house to go to the Damon household.

* * *

Eventually they pulled up at the Damon house, and LJ went to the door and rang the bell. Chrissy came to the door herself, wearing a special dress and gloves with her hair done for special occasions like the time she was on Talent Star.

LJ smiled. "Chrissy! You look wonderful!" he stated.

"I know~" Chrissy smiled back as she did a little twirl.

LJ blushed. "W-Well, let's at least get a picture first!"

"My parents aren't home," Chrissy said to him. "They had to work."

"Oh..." LJ remarked. "Well... I guess we can get going..."

"Yes, let's." Chrissy replied before linking arms with him.

LJ blushed as he led her back to the car, opening the door for her. Chrissy smiled out of thanks as she then got into the car.

LJ got into the front seat. "Alright then... To prom we go!" he whooped, starting the car and driving off.

* * *

Zofia nodded as they soon went off to the school and it seemed like everybody in school was going. LJ, Kimberly, and Chrissy entered the school, with Zofia in tow.

"Don't mind me, just a fourth wheel." Zofia joked a little.

"No way, Loser gets TWO girls to go with him, and I can't even get one?!" Sperg remarked.

"Well, them's the breaks, Sperg," LJ smirked. "My good karma has paid me back in full!"

"Burn." Zofia told the bully boy.

"Now let's get a move on," LJ decided. "That dance floor won't hit itself!"

Kimberly and Chrissy giggled to that.

"...Hey, Latin Girl?" Sperg called.

"Not a chance in Infernum." Zofia told him.

LJ snickered. "Forget it, Sperg. You have a better chance of being hit in the head with a bowling ball than getting a girlfriend... Or a date." he remarked.

Sperg glared and shook his fists in a fury.

"What? It's true!" LJ smirked. "And now, to dance!"

* * *

The song started as a group dance which was a lot of fun since it was more of the fun dances, and the kids were really getting into it. Richard soon came to the dance, straightening out his bow-tie, he felt a little nervous about coming, but he decided to show up anyway, he looked all around as everyone danced while having fun and drinking punch.

"Richard, hi!" Billy smirked as he came up to him. "Dance! Mingle! Say hi to Christopher Walken!"

"Billy, did you drink the teachers' punch?" asked Dib. "Because that's the one Irwin spiked."

"Duh... Maybe?" Billy smiled innocently.

Dib face-palmed to that.

"Uh, thanks..." Richard said as he came to join the party.

"...No problem..." Dib replied.

Richard took out a flower as he began to wander into the gym as everyone soon fell to the floor after the song ended and some of them laughed which made him look concerned. "Are you all okay?" he then asked.

"Nah, that's just how you do the Time Warp," Zofia smiled to him. "My mom told me that."

"True," LJ replied, springing back to his feet. "I never DID understand that movie, though...always confused me."

"Well, I'm just glad no one is hurt..." Richard said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, this is a dance, don't worry about an adventure now." Zofia smiled.

"Unless we gotta deal with our evil history teacher." LJ snickered.

"Yeah..." Zofia replied. "That poor little girl who had her hair pulled on and she programmed her brother's toys to give him nightmares and end up in therapy."

"Seriously, we should probably do something about that." LJ replied.

"She scares me a lot..." Richard said about Ms. Scarlett. "I bet you anything she's part demon."

"And those two lab mice in her class..." LJ added. "I swore I heard them talking about taking over the world."

"I'm unsure about this school sometimes..." Richard shivered. "And my parents thought I was scared before..."

"You're better now though," Zofia said, putting her arm around him which seemed to make him blush. "We had that literary adventure. How many kids can say they've been through a world of books? Mr. Dewey is an amazing man!"

"Yeah, we rocked!" LJ agreed. "So I figure we might as well enjoy the dance and have some fun!"

"I guess so..." Richard said. "Even if a slow dance comes up, and I don't have a partner?"

"...Why don't I be your partner?" Zofia suggested. "I'm here by myself too."

"Ah, see? Now there's an idea!" LJ smiled. "You two go together like peanut butter and chocolate! I say that cuz I don't really like jelly or jam, but my point stands."

Richard blushed to that.

"Come on~" Zofia smirked to Richard.

"Uh... Okay..." Richard said nervously, then held out a flower to her. "I got this from my mother's garden... Maybe you'd like to have it with your dress?"

"Sure, okay." Zofia smiled.

"There ya go!" LJ remarked. "Now I believe I have my own dance to attend to..." He then stepped aside and approached Kimberly and Chrissy.

Kimberly had some punch is Irwin handed her her glass as he handled the punch bowl.

"Hey, there's a railroad spike in here." Chrissy said about her own glass.

May Kanker was heard laughing. "I spiked the punch!"

LJ face-palmed. "Ugh. Lame!" he groused.

A sweet sounding song soon came on and the lights dimmed slightly.

"Huh... Must be time for the slow-dance..." LJ noted.

"So, how does this work?" Kimberly asked. "How do we both dance with you?"

LJ sighed. "The only way I can think of is that we take turns; I'll have to keep thinking of another way while I'm out there."

"You go first, Kimberly, you've known him longer." Chrissy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," LJ smiled, holding out his hand. "Would the lady care for a dance?"

"Yes, she would." Kimberly smiled back, accepting his hand.

LJ led her onto the dance floor and they began keeping in time to the music. Kimberly smiled as she leaned up against LJ during the dance. LJ blushed at this and gave a sheepish smile.

* * *

Zofia smiled to her brother before looking down to a very short student in a suit with short blonde hair, though she recognized him instantly from the shape of his head. "Stewie Griffin, is that you?" she then asked.

"Uh, no, I am Zack Sawyer, the most popular kid in school." The boy replied.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it. Even ZIM had a lamer disguise than that."

"Stewie, I know it's you." Zofia said.

"No, I'm Zack Sawyer," Stewie glared. "And I want to dance with the prettiest girl here!"

"Oh..." Zofia blushed. "Well... Okay then, Zack."

"Now that's more like it." Stewie smirked.

"Whatever, just humor him," Dib shrugged. "He'll probably get bored soon."

Zofia then took Stewie's hands and went to dance with him during the slow song.

"Brian owes me five bucks." Stewie smirked to himself.

"I guess this is a pretty good song..." LJ commented as he danced with Kimberly.

"Something just poked me..." Kimberly stated, as LJ went red.

"Sorry, that was me." he replied sheepishly.

Kimberly looked a little bashful to that herself as they danced together.

"Still... This is alright," LJ smiled. "Especially being here with you."

"Yes, it is..." Kimberly smiled back. "I've liked you ever since I first moved into town."

LJ blushed. "Cool...I think you're really great, Kimberly." he replied.

"Ah, I'm not that great." Kimberly blushed.

"What? Sure you are!" LJ replied. "You've proven that plenty of times."

Kimberly blushed to him. "Even if I shoot out rainbows?"

"Especially if you shoot out rainbows!" LJ responded.

"Even if I like fancy pants unicorns?" Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, it's a free country," LJ replied. "If you like it, that's alright with me."

"Even that time with Rainbow Brite?" Kimberly smiled as she loved that adventure obviously.

LJ smiled. "Yeah... Even if that was kinda difficult for me..." he replied.

"Heh... Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist." Kimberly blushed.

"Hey, it's alright," LJ replied. "I was just happy you were happy."

Kimberly smiled as she felt touched about that. The slow song seemed to finish as the two leaned in a bit for a kiss. LJ blushed even more as they leaned closer to each other. They soon shared a kiss as the song ended and they joined the other students in applauding the song once it was over.

* * *

LJ finally drew back with a smile. "Wow...THAT was invigorating...!" he beamed.

"Mm-hmm~" Kimberly smiled back and nodded as her face turned red as a rose.

LJ escorted Kimberly back to the side. "Now, I believe there was someone else who wanted to dance with me...?"

"I believe that would be me." Chrissy giggled.

"Right then." LJ smiled, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

Kimberly then went back to her spot. Stewie soon fell asleep on the bleachers after dancing with Zofia and she went to go and talk with Richard.

"This is alright..." LJ noted.

"Mm-hmm." Chrissy smiled to him.

"Maybe this'll be our song...?" LJ wondered.

"That does sound nice..." Chrissy smiled. "We should have one. Do you and Kimberly have one?"

"Yeah..." LJ replied. "It was from when we had that time adventure with those dinosaur kids."

"Dinosaur kids, huh?" Chrissy replied as that was before she became part of the group.

"Yeah, named Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Cera, and Spike," LJ explained.

"Oh... I see... Sounds like you guys have seen a lot." Chrissy replied.

"Yeah, it's been pretty fun," LJ replied. "But it's been fun having you join in."

Chrissy smiled to that as she felt touched by that statement and her necklace seemed to glow to match her joy.

"I mean it." LJ replied.

Chrissy smiled to him. LJ took an inhale through his nose as he leaned in slowly. Chrissy blinked as she looked to him as this seemed like the big moment. LJ continued leaning in and kissed her. Chrissy carefully took his face while embracing the kiss. LJ opened his eyes and blushed at this. Eventually, they both drew apart, and walked back to the bleachers with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Zofia and Richard seemed to be getting along really well so far.

"Well, I can honestly say this dance has been a success so far." LJ noted.

"Congratulations, LJ." Gaz said as she appeared to be holding hands with Nergal Jr.

"Thanks," LJ replied. "And congrats to you too!"

"...Uh... Whatya mean?" Gaz asked, suddenly bashful.

"I see you and Nergal Jr holding hands," LJ smiled. "I had a good feeling about you two!"

Gaz and Nergal Jr soon blushed to each other and Gaz even seemed to smile nervously.

"I guess it's not the strangest thing I've seen since Dexter developed a crush on Mandark's sister like when he was crazy about Dee Dee." Zofia commented.

"That was a WEIRD point in our adventures..." LJ noted.

"Oh, that was weird?" Dib smirked playfully.

"Yeah." LJ replied.

"All right, ya little chickadees, I wanna see you out on the dance floor like the chickens ya are!" An older Thor laughed as he was the deejay and soon played The Chicken Dance.

"This is bringing back flashbacks of that whole Jimmy Neutron adventure..." Chrissy commented.

"You wanna be more specific?" Kimberly asked her.

"The one with those aliens stealing all the parents, remember?" Chrissy explained.

"Ahh... Riiight... The Yolkians..." Dib then said.

"Yup," Chrissy replied.

"Remember when Bullnerd was running for his life from those egg-shaped wackos?" LJ chuckled. "Comedy goldmine!"

"HEEEEY!" A voice called out. "I know you're talking about meeee!"

LJ visibly cringed. "I'd recognize that ear-piercing sound anywhere..."

Reggie glared as he was mentioned.

"Oh, hi, Bully-Nerd." LJ replied.

"How dare you talk about me like that?!" Reggie glared.

"Oh, sorry, is it Bully-Nerd, or Bull-turd? I keep forgetting since they sound SO MUCH ALIKE!" LJ remarked.

Reggie soon snarled and tackled LJ right on the floor.

LJ just picked him up and used his legs to shove him off. "Buzz off, you big gorilla! Don't you have anything BETTER to do besides making trouble?" he grunted.

"You gonna made a rude drawing like Tabootie?" Reggie sneered.

LJ rolled his eyes. "You're not worth the effort...or the waste of paper." he replied.

"I prefer chalk, thank you!" The voice of Rudy Tabootie replied.

"Hey, Rud-ay!" LJ waved. "Surprised to see you here!"

"Uh, yeah, I just thought I'd come over for a bit." Rudy replied.

"Well, that's great!" LJ replied.

"What is this leading up to?" Dib asked.

"I dunno, wasn't this a dream sequence?" Gaz replied, leaning on the fourth wall.

"That and foreshadowing!" LJ replied.

* * *

Suddenly, LJ shot up in his bed...only this time, it was back in the real world. Cherry was heard humming in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Mom?" LJ called out.

"Yes, dear?" Cherry replied.

"How long was I asleep?" LJ asked.

Cherry checked her phone. "About 45 minutes."

"Huh...I figured it'd at least be the next morning by now..." LJ commented.

"You must've had some dream." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that," LJ replied. "There was a LOT of foreshadowing involved..."

"Dreams can do that sometimes... Especially mine or your Uncle Atticus's." Cherry said as she soon came over, offering him a cookie since he was awake.

LJ took the cookie and ate it. "I guess I inherited that from you..." he replied, before swallowing the cookie bite.

"Well, you know, dear, dreams have always fascinated and inspired me," Cherry said. "Why, half of the stories I write are based off of dreams, and since I have a big imagination, my dreams can sometimes make a full story if I get enough sleep. When I was a student, that was mostly on the weekend because no interruption from an alarm clock."

"Cool..." LJ remarked.

"I also visited other people's dreams," Cherry smirked. "You seem fond of that Kimberly girl."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "She's a great one."

"Well, that's nice, I'm glad you found someone." Cherry gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom." LJ smiled back.

"What're moms for?" Cherry replied.

LJ hugged her, and went back to his bunk bed.

"You sleep tight now." Cherry said to him.

"Okay, Mom!" LJ replied.

Cherry smiled and soon let him get some sleep as she soon left the room.

* * *

Eventually, the next day came, and LJ was more ready than ever. Zofia turned over as she was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Sis." LJ said.

Zofia mumbled as she didn't want to get out of bed yet.

LJ took a deep breath and shouted, " **WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!** "

"Yaugh!" Zofia yelped before falling out of bed and muffled. "Curse you, Frater."

"It was either THAT or let you sleep in all day!" LJ remarked.

Zofia rolled her eyes and soon went to the bathroom after she got out of bed. Eventually, both kids were dressed and ready for the day.

* * *

As they joined the others at the table, Lionel was reading the paper in disbelief. "No way, this can't possibly be for real!" he remarked.

"What's up?" Cherry asked as she poured some juice for everyone since it was morning.

"Get a load of THIS!" Lionel replied, showing the front page of the paper. It read "ROBIN MOVIE IN PRODUCTION STAGES! DIRECTOR JADE WILSON FINDS NEW STAR".

"What?!" The others asked in shock.

"How did that happen?!" Zofia asked. "Where's our movie?!"

"I dunno..." LJ remarked. "But we had best get to the bottom of this. Something stinks in this town, and it's not the garbage."

"Right! Let's go!" Zofia said.

"Ahem?" Cherry glanced over.

"Uh... May we be excused, Mater, and take some food to go?" Zofia smiled nervously.

"You may." Cherry replied, giving them both some lunch bags.

"Great! Thanks, Mom!" The two children replied as they got their bags and headed out the door.

"Better get the others and head to the studio; we're gonna need everyone to solve THIS caper." LJ explained.

"Right, of course." Zofia replied as she followed her brother out.

* * *

Shortly after gathering their friends, the group headed to the studio.

"So, there's gonna be another new movie all about Robin?" Dib asked.

"YES!" The others told him like they had talked about that for a thousand times already.

Manny and Lu appeared to be there with a kid who looked like the both of them.

"And they won't give you, Mike, and Og a movie... I think you guys should've had one." Manny said to his beloved Lu.

"True." Og nodded to Mike.

"Hey, don't encourage her, otherwise she'll get an even bigger ego than the one she used to have." Mike chuckled.

"Hey!" Lu glared.

"Sorry, Princess." Mike chuckled.

"Mike, Lu, and Og?" Zofia asked. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We were told about a Robin movie coming after apparently a movie about us had been cancelled." Og informed.

"Talk about an injustice against movie kind." replied a little boy with stringy red hair and a round nose.

"It just isn't right!" agreed a little girl with brown pigtails and buckteeth.

"Martin, Jenny, come over here." Og told the two kids.

They both sighed. "Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad." they replied as they came back over to Mike and Og.

"Mike and Og have kids?" Zofia asked. "I thought Mike liked Lil DeVille and they became a couple?"

"Different universe." Waffle told her.

"Yeah. That's the CartoonNetwork90sFan-verse." explained LJ.

"Speaking of which... Hi, Cathleen!" Waffle smiled and waved to the fourth wall.

"Who are you guys?" Jenny asked the others.

There was soon a long introduction.

"We are Martin and Jenny," The two kids then said. "The children of Mike and Og."

"And I'm Raul Rivera," The other boy added. "The son of Manny and Lu."

"Oh, he named you after that mustache he befriended?" LJ asked. "That was a confusing escapade, that's for sure... At least that's what my dad told us."

"Yeah, I just thought it was a good name for him since Raul was a very good fiend of mine." Manny replied.

"Well, it's a nice tribute," LJ replied. "Now let's get to the studio!"

* * *

When they arrived, they saw people walking around the lot and grumbling to each other, including the actors who played Saiyaman, Lady Gothika, and Bat-Mite.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eddy complained as he appeared. "In CartoonNetwork90sFan's universe, Otto Rocket and then Lil DeVille get Mike, and in this universe, that island boy gets her? In what universe do _I_ get Mike Mazinsky?! We were made for each other!"

"That's... Dubious..." LJ replied.

Eddy soon ranted a bit like Duckman as he walked off-screen. The others then continued to go into the movie studio as there was a Robin movie now in production.

LJ kicked open the door of the studio. "Alright, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" he boomed.

"Quiet on the set, please." Darla demanded as she was helping out as a volunteer on the movie set since she grew up and was a better person thanks to Cherry and Atticus.

"Ms. Darla?" asked LJ. "What exactly is going on?"

"My boss just told me that there's new arrangements for the new Robin movie, I think the Titans just went on set, but they look very different from what I remember." Darla replied.

"Believe me: those aren't the Titans," LJ remarked. "But we're gonna get to the bottom of this somehow. No way she would change her mind about not making a Robin movie..."

"Good luck with that," Darla rolled her eyes. "Times really have changed since I was a kid in Hollywood."

"I suppose they have," LJ replied. "But we're gonna figure this out."

"Come with me," Darla said. "This way you don't get thrown out by security."

"Thank you, Ms. Darla/Aunt Darla." The others replied.

And so they followed behind her, as Jade continued shooting the film with Robin.

* * *

"Of course, like Uncle says, to find clues, you have to ask around." LJ noted.

"It's time to look for some clues." Zofia added.

"Blue's Clues!" Waffle chuckled.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Let's just go ask the staff..." he replied.

"Okay!" Waffle smiled.

"Just follow me." Darla replied as she led them through the studio.

And so, they followed behind Darla as she led them through.

* * *

"Robin! Your dream is coming the true!" Starfire smiled.

"Your dream and _our_ nightmare..." Chrissy remarked.

"Hey, Darla." Jade smiled to her worker.

"Hey, Jade." Darla replied.

"What exactly made you change your mind on making a Robin movie, Ms. Wilson?" asked LJ.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be an interesting project to do." Jade smiled.

LJ looked at her suspiciously. "If you say so..." he replied, his tone masking his suspicion.

The other kids felt suspicious too, but didn't say anything. Two workers soon moved a couch as Beast Boy laid on it.

"I miss Cartoon Cartoon Fridays." Mike sighed to herself.

"Same here," LJ replied. "Now THAT was cool."

Mike, Lu, and Og soon sighed about the older days of Cartoon Network before Teen Titans Go! got involved. The Teen Titans seemed to now be talking about using a prop bathroom.

"Bathroom Humor... Because... That's fun for the whole family, right?" Mike deadpanned.

"You've never lost your touch, Mike." Og said to her.

"Yeesh... These guys make Elmyra seem intelligent by comparison..." LJ remarked.

"Some people thought that our show was boring," Lu frowned. "How can a show about a beautiful Island Princess be boring?"

"Oh, boy, here she goes." Raul muttered about his melodramatic mother.

"Eh, most people just didn't get it." LJ replied.

"Speaking of which, where is that turtle?" Lu looked around before glaring. "Lance **LOT!** "

A large green, wrinkled turtle crawled over to the group and yawned.

"Lancelot, where have you been?" Lu glared. "I am having a midlife crisis. Those Toddler Titans get to have a movie, and I don't! The worst that could happen now is if they had Hermione Cuzzlewitz as a co-star, and NO ONE would be caught dead with a Cuzzlewitz! They don't exist!"

Lancelot just blinked slowly and smacked his lips, a world-weary expression on his face.

"Ugh!" Lu complained to Lancelot before collapsing into the director's chair with a theatrical faint.

Lancelot just rolled his eyes, then laid down and went to sleep.

"Sorry about her, my mother can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes." Raul said to his new friends.

"I've noticed..." LJ replied.

"Robin, do your friends know that's a fake toilet?" Jade asked the Boy Wonder.

"Wow... Do not go in there!" Raven smiled in relief as she floated out the door.

"Oh, wow. You really did, you pooped in the fake toilet," Jade replied before coming up to her. "You pooped on my set."

"Please stop saying that word." Zofia complained, covering her ears.

"Don't excuse them, they're all idiots," LJ replied. "Especially the green one."

"It's cool; I deal with people like this all day." Jade reassured.

"You have my condolences." LJ replied.

"Now, let's meet the co-stars." Jade began.

"SLADE?!" Beast Boy glared.

"Get him!" The Teen Titans called out before beating up the actor for Slade.

The guy then took off the mask. "I'm not Slade! I'm just the actor who plays him, Shia LeBouf." he explained.

"Ohh, it's Shia LeBoofs." Beast Boy told the others.

They soon beat him up again.

"That's even worse than being a villain!" Beast Boy glared.

"Even Stevens anyone?" Zofia commented.

"Mm, I prefer Holes." LJ replied.

"I think Mother said something about someone having an adventure like that once." Zofia said.

"Maybe..." LJ replied.

"Titans, STOP!" Robin soon demanded. "Didn't you hear Jade? Everything here's fake!"

"For once, he's making sense." Zofia said.

"First time for everything." LJ remarked.

"I say we cancel this movie and make an hour long special on Cartoon Network about how Mike came to the Albonquetine Islands," Lu suggested. "Starring ME! Who says reboots are a bad thing? I mean, this way we can have a fan base like we've always wanted!"

"I don't know if that's gonna happen, Aunt Lu." Martin replied.

"It seems plausible..." LJ remarked.

"Hollywood! If we can make it there, we can make it anywhere!" Lu beamed.

"That's New York, Princess." Mike told her.

"Oh, whatever..." Lu rolled her eyes. "You know you love me, Mike. I mean, we get along soooo well backstage even though we're enemies on-screen."

Mike nodded. "True, true."

"Robin, if your team here's going to poop on the props and beat up the actors, then this isn't going to work," Jade said to the Boy Wonder. "Ugh... Maybe this was a mistake."

"No, no, no, it's not! Please, just give me a second!" Robin begged before coming to his sad looking team. "Guys, this is my film. We finally have a chance to prove we're real heroes, that I'm a real hero. Please promise me you'll take this seriously?"

The other Titans stared at him in silence for a while.

"We will do it, Robin," Starfire soon smiled. "Because it is your dream."

"I can't wait to see how THIS backfires..." LJ remarked.

Zofia soon took out a timer to tick down to see how long it would take for something to go wrong.

"It can't be worse than your mom's crossover with Chowder for Scooby Doo and the Gourmet Ghost." Gaz smirked to the Schwartz siblings.

"No kidding; he probably started eating everything in sight..." LJ remarked.

"I'll ask Mother later." Zofia replied while checking the timer.

* * *

The other Teen Titans seemed to promise Robin to let this go easy, but the others just knew that it wouldn't.

"Ms. Wilson? The team and I discussed it, and we promise from now on, we'll be sure to behave ourselves." Robin smiled to the white-haired woman.

"That's what I like to hear," Jade smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're gonna be a big star, Robin! As long as your team doesn't get into any more shenanigans."

"Now you're just asking too much of them," LJ chided. "These nitwits couldn't even go five minutes without causing trouble for anybody!"

"Let's just try this out, shall we?" Jade replied.

"Fine... But I still say you're making a mistake." LJ replied as Doris Deer came onto the set.

"Hello there, kids." Doris smiled to them.

"Hey, Ms. Doris." They greeted her.

Lancelot pulled himself up and wagged his tail at the sight of her.

"Aw, what a handsome looking turtle." Doris smiled.

"He's mine," Lu replied. "I've raised him from an egg."

Lancelot grinned at Doris, and scribbled down something on a scrap of paper, then handed it to her.

"Oh, is this for me?" Doris giggled as she took the paper to read it aloud.

It read "Call me. 555-4646-2127."

Doris giggled and kissed the turtle on the nose. Lancelot blushed and steam shot out of his shell.

"You're a funny turtle." Doris giggled to him.

Lancelot just blushed and grinned at that. He then made a cell-phone gesture with his hand as he winked. Doris giggled as that was very amusing to her while an anthropomorphic nerdy possum looked envious of Lancelot. Lancelot just shrugged with a grin as some island music seemed to play.


	9. Chapter 9

The kids soon went to explore the movie studio while Darla gave them a tour around to keep busy as the Teen Titans seemed to leave after Jade and Robin left. As they continued walking around, they saw a closet door thumping, as well as muffled shouting coming from inside.

"Aunt Darla, what was that?" Vincent asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Darla replied. "I hope it's not an animal in trouble."

"I thought you hated animals?" Gaz asked.

"I've changed, all right?" Darla told her with an exhausted sigh.

"It's true," LJ replied. "But that didn't sound like an animal."

Darla went to go and see what all the fuss was about with the kids behind her.

LJ held his hands out. "Somebody hand me a crowbar, please?" he asked.

Kimberly soon handed him one which seemed to be off-screen. "Here you go." she then said.

"Thanks." LJ replied, as he jammed it into the door, and pried it open, and out fell Jade Wilson, bound and gagged.

"Ms. Wilson?" The others asked in surprised.

"Holy, Plot Twist, Adventure Friends!" Waffle cried out.

"Adventure Friends?" LJ blinked, before shaking it off. "W-Whatever... We have to find out who did this to Ms. Wilson and why."

Darla soon came to help out Jade.

"Phew! Thank you, Darla." Jade said to Darla.

"I don't understand, you just left with Robin." Darla said to her boss.

"That wasn't me..." Jade explained. "It was some weirdo in a copper mask who gassed me and tied me up, then left me in here."

"...Oh, did he...?" Darla replied suspiciously. "There's only one explanation for this."

"The Copper Cranium from The Crimson Chin!" Waffle cried out.

"No!" LJ remarked. "It was Gridlock! He must've escaped police custody and snuck over to the studio!"

"Oh... Well, that's cool too." Waffle said.

"That's just sick and wrong, even if I don't know Gridlock that well." Darla commented.

"He left me in here 2 days ago... Woke up an hour earlier," Jade explained. "He's got an explosive to destroy Titans Tower...!"

LJ shrugged. "Ah, well. Them's the breaks. What're ya gonna do?" he replied casually.

"You should get revenge, and take all of his money and whatever's he worth by taking him to court!" Mr. Blik grinned. "I'll be your lawyer."

"I think a rat would make a better lawyer than you." Zofia muttered.

"Nothing SAYS we hafta do anything to stop him right now..." LJ remarked.

"Whatya mean by that?" Zofia asked her brother.

"I mean, this is what Robin deserves!" LJ explained. "He wanted to be a star? Well, he's gonna learn that stars fall, and they fall HARD!"

"Hmm... Yes, that's true." Zofia replied.

"Exactly! So, let's wait until Gridlock enacts whatever his master plan is, and THEN we'll kick his butt." LJ explained.

"Hmm... All right... I like it..." Zofia smirked.

"See how THEY like it when nobody springs into action to help THEM!" Mr. Blik sneered.

"Take that, society." Gaz commented dryly.

"Trust me, she's excited." Dib said to the others about his creepy sister.

"She's not the only one." Nergal Jr agreed.

Gaz looked over to Nergal Jr as he seemed to smile to her, though she rolled her eyes which made LJ think of his dream.

"Whoa... Major deja-vu..." LJ said to himself.

Darla soon helped out the real Jade. The remaining Teen Titans soon came over.

"What's going on here?" Raven asked.

"Your tower just got blown to bits cuz of your so-called great leader." LJ explained.

"WHAT?!" They asked him.

"It's true," Kimberly replied before slanting her eyes. "Not like you want our help or anything."

"Yeah, you can handle it yourselves." Mr. Blik added.

"Would you guys like some snacks then?" Darla offered to the young ones.

"Wait! You can't leave yet!" Beast Boy cried out.

"I would LOVE snacks, thanks," LJ replied before turning to them. "And why's that? It's the kind of thing YOU guys would do."

"Well, we are the sorry about that." Starfire said.

"Ugh..." Zofia groaned about how that was said.

"Maybe we can all work the together." Starfire then said.

"Stop saying 'the' so often in every sentence," LJ replied. "It only makes me want to hurt you. Badly."

"Tell me about it." Zofia replied.

"What are you talking about? I have always talked like this." Starfire said.

"You've been on Earth and lived with four other English-speaking people for several years; you have zero excuse for not knowing it by now," LJ retorted. "Either learn how to properly speak the language or stop speaking altogether."

"Isn't that the racist?" Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"No, because you guys haven't been to different countries," LJ replied. "And if you did, you four would probably ruin things there, too."

"Plus, you DO live with four others who fluently speak English, so the only excuse you have for not knowing how to speak proper English is being an idiot," Mr. Blik replied. "Even your sister knows better English!"

"Yeah, I never really understood that myself." Darla commented.

"What's to understand? They're a bunch of idiots who have no business being heroes!" LJ remarked.

The Teen Titans looked angered.

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Darla said, taking the others to get some snacks, leaving the Teen Titans.

"I hope there's fried bananas." Lu commented.

"I'll see, Mami." Raul told her.

"As they say in Russian, dasvidanya, lame-o's!" LJ snickered.

The group soon walked off to take a snack break while the Teen Titans felt insulted.

* * *

And so, the snack break came and went.

"Hmm... I feel a bit fatigue..." Zofia let out a small yawn.

"I wonder why?" LJ asked.

"I think I just ate too many turkey sandwiches," Zofia replied. "You know what turkey can do to your body."

"Yeah, I feel that way whenever I eat my Abuela's chulupas." Kimberly nodded.

LJ shook his head in a chastising manner. "Alas, such is life; you'll recover soon."

"Just don't eat too many sweets, young ones," Darla said. "I used to eat a lot of sweets when I was a child."

"Did you ever get sick?" Akito asked.

"Oh, sure," Darla nodded. "When I was a kid, I always ate candy, cookies, and cakes... I thought I looked a little chubby, but my agent said it would make me look cute."

LJ glanced at an old picture of her, handed to him by Lancelot. "I guess it worked..." he remarked.

"Yes, I suppose," Darla replied. "People just loved a cute and sweet little girl like me."

"Even though it was just for the public eye," LJ replied. "Your kid self looked a LOT like Mary Dahl."

"Yeah, that's what your mother said," Darla nodded. "That's why I dressed up as her for Halloween one year."

"You don't say? How ironic..." LJ remarked.

"And now I'm one of the world's greatest aunts." Darla smiled to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"You sure are!" The Fudo twins beamed to Darla.

LJ shrugged. "Guess I'll take your word for it."

"But that doesn't mean you two can't be my niece and nephew either," Darla smiled as she put her arms around LJ and Zofia. "Your mother is a good friend of mine after all since Atticus became my big brother," she then narrowed her eyes. "Until she started pranking me and teasing me, and when I got my first zit in middle school, she called me Darla Pimple."

LJ stifled a snicker at the sound of that.

"But still, you two can call me Aunt Darla too if you would like." Darla smiled.

"Hmm... Okay!" LJ nodded.

"Adfinitate coniungitur." Zofia said.

"...That's a mouthful, whatever it means." Darla commented.

"All right, I'll stick with Aunt then." Zofia said.

"Good idea," LJ replied. "Especially for those out there who aren't so fluent in Latin."

"She loves her Latin, huh?" Darla commented.

"You have no idea," Gordon replied. "The lass reminds me of myself since I'm Scottish and me brothers aren't."

"Maybe your parents were Scottish?" Darla suggested.

"...I don't remember much about our mother," Gordon replied. "I've always loved her name though... Audrey..."

"He mentions that a LOT." Mr. Blik replied.

Gordon then smiled about their long-lost mother with a small sigh.

"I miss Mrs. Cramdilly!" Waffle yelled out.

"I miss her too, Waff." Mr. Blik sighed as he patted his brother on the back.

"We all do..." Gordon said.

"Who is that again?" Dib asked.

"She owned the mansion we live in now," Waffle said. "She took very good care of us."

"And then she croaked, and left everything in the will to us," Mr. Blik explained. "That included a crapton of cash AND a gigantic mansion."

"Maybe Dad will leave me his science lab," Dib beamed. "Someday, I wanna meet Agents Mulder and Sculley."

"Maybe," Gaz replied. "If he doesn't have you thrown in some hi-tech asylum for believing in aliens."

"Ah, Dad will understand me someday, you'll see." Dib said to his sister.

Gaz rolled her eyes in response.

"What?!" Dib pouted.

"So, what do we do now with the fake Jade Wilson?" Gaz asked the others while finishing up some pizza that was given to her.

"Wait until she enacts her plan, then stop her." LJ replied.

"Put your acting lessons into good use," Darla advised. "Keep up appearances."

"Yes, Aunt Darla." Akito and Estelle smiled as that always helped them in situations like this.

"Can-do!" LJ nodded.

"I was _born_ to be on stage!" Zofia beamed, spreading out her arms.

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like Lu!" Og snickered.

Lu sent a look over to her cousin and even Lancelot seemed to snicker at that. Og shrugged with a smirk.

"You are a bit of an actress, Mami." Raul commented.

"Ha, ha." Lu muttered to her son.

"Sometimes it's a good thing." Manny replied.

"Aw, ya mean it, Manny?~" Lu cooed to him.

"Of course I do!" Manny smiled.

"Aw, Manny~" Lu smiled back before kissing him.

"You knew our parents too, right?" Zofia asked Manny and Lu.

"Well, Manny mostly does," Lu replied. "They've had some adventures together. I met them once when we were told about something called The Book of Life when Manny was still in school and had a field trip to a museum, and we were told about the one called Xibalba who was the Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten."

"Must've been one heck of an adventure." LJ replied.

"Oh, but it was," Lu replied. "I never thought I'd meet the one they call Cherry."

"It's one of my favorite stories," Raul said to his new friends. "It's a nice Day of the Dead tradition. Maybe you guys could come celebrate with us sometime."

"Sounds cool to me!" LJ replied.

"Ah, excellent!" Raul beamed. "I just hope my Grandpa Wendell doesn't make a boring speech before dinner again..."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, sweetie," Lu cooed. "Your grandfather just gets over the top sometimes, especially when it comes to important gatherings. He's an island governor after all."

"I know..." Raul replied.

Lancelot nodded to Raul as he could understand that a little.

"I'm fine as long as those Eagle Twins don't show up." Manny rolled his eyes.

"Those guys are jerks." LJ remarked.

"Ugh! You bet they are!" Manny replied. "I've had enough trouble with them when I was in school!"

"They might as well be Cuzzlewitz." Lu added.

"What in the world is Cuzzlewitz?" Zofia asked.

LJ shrugged.

"The Cuzzlewitz? HA! There are no such thing," Lu smirked, pinching her cheek. "Next, she'll be asking about the Easter Bunny."

"They're from the other side of our island," Og informed despite his cousin's nay-saying. "Their parents and our parents don't get along."

"So Lu has more-or-less decided to ignore their existence altogether." Mike concluded.

"Ah..." The others then said in understanding.

"If you guys are done eating, then let's take care of this so-called Jade Wilson and her new movie." Mike then told the others.

"Oh, okay, Aunt Mike!" LJ smiled as he dusted himself off.

Mike gave a small smile back as she liked the sound of that, mostly because she hated being called 'Michelene'. "Too bad Action Guy isn't here," she then said to herself. "I'm sure he could help give this Gridlock fella a good kick of action!"

"Yeah, that could be cool." LJ replied before scribbling it down on a notepad labeled "movie concepts".

"Aw, thanks, buddy," Mike smiled. "Action Guy was always my biggest role model when I was a kid."

"He sounds like Superman." Vincent commented.

"Eh, I guess you could say that." Mike shrugged.

"Probably a coincidence." LJ shrugged as they got into a nearby golf cart.

"Let's rock!" Mike told everyone, rising a fist as she hadn't changed much from childhood.

LJ stepped on the gas and drove the golf cart out the door; outside, they saw multiple superheroes now having glowing magenta eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Something happened to the heroes... They're being mind-controlled!" LJ gasped.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" Zofia cried out. "We have to remind them of who they are!"

"We don't have time!" LJ replied. "We gotta find out what's making them act this way!"

"It's Gridlock!" yelled Robin, as he and the other Titans showed up on another cart. "He hijacked Slade's plan to use the new streaming service satellite to take over the minds of everyone who's using and watching it!"

"Where'd you guys come from?" Waffle asked.

"That's not important right now." Robin replied.

"We came after Gridlock blew up our tower." Raven explained.

Zofia gave a small look. "Whatever, let's just work together and put an end to this movie madness."

"Right on that!" LJ agreed.

"Fair enough, even if you guys aren't as awesome as we are." Robin replied.

The others just narrowed their eyes to that, and they soon went after Gridlock together while Darla held what looked like a Moon Staff from Sailor Moon. Just then, the Batmobile thundered up behind them and started shooting its Gatling guns at them.

"Looks like we got company," Darla said. "...Is that Cherry?"

"No, I think that might be the new actress for her in the movie though." Gaz replied.

"And I guess that's the voice actor for Lionel..." noted Og as Cyborg used his head to shoot lasers at the Batmobile and blow it up, only for Batman to emerge on his Batcycle.

"Perhaps," Lu replied. "Manny, should we give them some extra superhero help?"

"Hmm... Maybe." Manny said.

"Ms. Lu, you're a superhero too?" Zofia asked.

"I made up my own superhero after that time with the Book of Life," Lu replied. "Looks like you have a lot to learn if you guys come to visit us for The Day of the Dead with Manny's family."

"Hmm... Sounds good to me," LJ replied. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"All right, let's do this then," Manny nodded before he spun his belt buckle and roared as he transformed like he did when he was younger. "EL TIGRE!"

Some drums were heard playing with a tropical island chant before Lu also transformed into her own superhero guise which was of course island based. "La Island Princessa!"

Mike shrugged. "If it ain't broke, I guess..." she replied.

"And you all call yourselves heroes." Batman glared.

"Says the guy being mind-controlled!" LJ remarked as Cyborg blew up the Batcycle, only for Batman to emerge with on a pair of roller-blades.

"Batman Forever!" The Dark Knight yelled.

"There is no stopping the Batman." Starfire noted.

"There must be something we can do." Zofia said as she stopped to think.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Dark Knight." Kimberly said before shooting out a rainbow lasso to tie him up with.

LJ then yanked the lasso, causing Batman to go into a spin, which sent his skates flying off and causing him to crash into some trashcans.

" **GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!** " A green grouchy monster came out of a trashcan with a glare before going back inside.

* * *

Then, a loud rumbling sound was heard. The Titans turned and saw that all the DC superheroes were coming after them.

"You guys distract the other heroes," Robin explained. "I'm going after the Doomsday device."

"Well, about that..." LJ replied, a devious smirk growing on his face.

"No time, let me handle this, alright?" Robin stopped him right there.

"Forget it, dude. You're NOT hogging all the glory to yourself. Not this time, and not anymore." LJ snapped.

"Then you can just go back home if you're not going to let me do what I have to do." Robin glared, being stubborn.

"Fat chance, bird brain," LJ snapped. "Here's where YOU get off!" he grabbed Robin and threw him off the cart, and threw the other Titans off with him.

"Hey!" The Teen Titans cried out.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." LJ smiled deviously as he and the others drove off.

Someone soon slithered out like a snake before smirking.

"Plastic Man." Estelle glared.

"We're gonna need some serious cold temperature," LJ replied. "Too bad we don't have a freeze ray..."

"Hmm..." Dib paused to that as he soon went to get to work on a project.

"Yeah. He's gonna build one." Gaz commented.

"Want some help?" Og asked Dib. "I've had a lot of experience in building things from the 21st century."

"Hey, why not?" Dib shrugged as they got to work.

Dib and Og soon worked together on making a Freeze Ray.

"You guys are coming with me." Plastic Man smirked as he tangled up the Fudo siblings.

"Put us down!" Akito glared as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Step away from my cousins!" LJ announced. "Aunt Darla, take the wheel. It's **CLOBBERIN' TIME!** "

Darla soon nodded and jumped in the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel.

"Ooh, this should be good." Plastic Man smirked to LJ.

LJ concentrated as he cracked his knuckles, and his fists transformed into two rocky stone gauntlets. "Let 'em go before I tie you into a human pretzel, and I mean it!" he snapped.

"Oh, bring it on, kiddo," Plastic Man smirked. "I put Elastigirl to shame. She's pretty hot though."

"Whatever." LJ remarked before slamming his rock fists on Plastic Man's head, making him drop the Fudo kids.

Plastic Man grunted, but then glared. Vincent and Estelle fell, but Akito quickly dove in to save them as he flew over since he had the ability to fly.

"Thanks, LJ!" The Fudo siblings said.

"It won't last much longer, I'll tell ya that." Plastic Man snorted to LJ.

"You're darn right it won't," LJ smirked. "You guys done with that ray?" he asked the others.

"Just needs a little more zaps, and... Completed!" Og said as he soon finished the freeze ray with Dib's help. "Not bad, kiddo."

Dib blushed. "Never been complimented by an adult before. Feels...good." he replied.

"I'm sure that's great, but I can only hold this guy off for so long," LJ stated. "So maybe hurry and throw it to me, please?"

"May I?" Og asked Dib.

"Go ahead if you think you got the arm for it." Dib replied.

"I'm the reigning champion of Coconuts back home." Og smiled as he soon stretched his arms and tossed the freeze ray towards LJ while Plastic Man tried to hit LJ.

LJ grabbed it out of the air and started it up. "Chill out, bozo." he quipped before opening fire on Plastic Man.

Plastic Man yelled out and was soon frozen.

"Who's next?!" LJ challenged. "Superman? Wonder Woman? You guys want some of this?"

"Let's not tempt fate," Og suggested. "We've got a job to do."

LJ sighed, before sitting down. "Sorry, Uncle Og." he replied sheepishly.

"I guess you just got caught up in the moment," Og said. "The same thing happens to Mike sometimes."

"Hey!" Mike complained.

"Aw, come on, you know it's true," Og replied. "Remember when you taught us about baseball?"

"Guilty as charged." Mike sighed with a blush.

"What a drama queen you are sometimes, Mike." Lu smirked.

"Oh, like _you_ wouldn't know anything about that, _Princess_." Mike rolled her eyes.

LJ snickered under his breath. "Anyway... Gridlock must be stopped. No matter the cost."

"Are there any other heroes coming up ahead we need to look out for, Aunt Darla?" Estelle asked as her aunt was driving the golf cart for them.

"Actually, we're in the clear. We ought to be plenty close to Gridlock by now!" Darla replied.

"Thanks, Aunt Darla, you're the best!" Estelle beamed.

"Also, if you kids need help, just remember you can have some Moon Power on your side." Darla smiled as she showed her old Moon Staff.

"Okay!" LJ grinned.

"Maybe we could come with you on one of your adventures next time?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, I was younger when I was with Serena and the other Sailor Scouts, but it would be nice to bond with you kids since my job keeps me busy." Darla smiled to them.

"Wow!" Kimberly beamed as the cart jumped to the rooftops.

* * *

On another rooftop, Robin, with his eyes now glowing magenta, was fighting the other Titans as Gridlock looked on.

"Wow... I knew Robin would go insane someday and beat up his teammates, but dang!" Gaz commented.

"He's being mind-controlled..." LJ replied. "but I'm surprised that Gridlock could even find a mind to control in there."

"Hmm... This could be a problem..." Og said as he plucked against his nose ring in thought.

"No kidding... But while he's busy with them, we'll need to use this opportunity to take out the device!" LJ replied.

"Okay, everyone, just be calm and quiet... If we're calm and quiet, maybe then he won't notice us around," Zofia advised. "We can create the illusion that we're not here since none of us can turn invisible."

LJ nodded, and so as the Titans did whatever the hell they were doing, our main team snuck over to the device.

* * *

They all did their best to keep quiet.

"Da da da daaa, we are sneaking~" Waffle sang to himself.

"Shush!" LJ whispered as Gridlock activated Slade's giant robot as his "back-up plan".

Waffle then covered his own mouth. Gaz crept within the shadows, like some sort of nocturnal parasite. LJ nodded as they continued sneaking.

"Okay, guys. Let's show this creep the REAL super power of teamwork!" LJ whispered.

"Right here, guys." Martin said.

The others nodded as they were nearly there while doing their best to keep quiet around Gridlock.

They continued sneaking towards the device until Mr. Blik tripped and stubbed his paw. "YOW! THAT STINGS!" he yelled out, clutching his foot as he fell over.

"Mr. Blik!" The others yelped to that.

Gridlock soon turned around sharply. "Well, well. Bad enough they send stupid teenagers to defeat me, but now they're sending children and their pets?" The villain laughed, before turning to the Titans. "Pathetic. And you five? You keep going on about how you're gonna beat me, but how ya gonna do it? You gonna fart on me, have a dance-off, or annoy me to death with your stupid WAFFLES?"

"Hey, my _name_ is Waffle!" Waffle smiled and waved.

"Not the time for that." Gordon told his younger brother.

Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to have waffles, but then put them away a bit grumpily.

"You guys are jokes!" Gridlock scoffed. "Total jokes! And not even good, funny jokes-awful ones that people boo at!"

"...You're right," Robin said after a while. "We are jokes."

This made everyone look at him.

"We're not like the other superheroes," Robin frowned. "We never will be."

"Ah, well, accept who you are, we're okay with it, blah-blah-blah, LET'S KICK HIS SHINY METAL CHASSIS!" LJ shouted, stepping in front.

"With what? A stupid song?" Gridlock replied.

"Eh, why not?" LJ shrugged before turning on a CD of Downstrait's cover of "Fight as One".

"Sailor Moon Power Make-Up!" Darla called out as she soon transformed into her own Sailor Moon form as seen in certain adventures that featured her with Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts, though she was an adult now.

"Why, hello there." Gridlock smirked to her look as she looked sexy in a sailor school girl uniform.

LJ then quickly stopped, then changed the music to "Revolution" by ORANGE. "Alright, Gridlock..." LJ remarked before gaining fists made out of flaming rocks. " **IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!** "

"Remember your training." Darla told the others.

"We have training?" Martin asked as he looked at his sister.

"Sure we do," LJ replied. "Plus it sounds cool."

"Um... All right..." Martin said.

"Come on, kids, kick some action for Mama." Mike smirked to her children.

"Okay!" They shouted as they lurched into battle against the Gridborg.


	11. Chapter 11

Gridlock soon snarled as he shot blasts at them while stomping around the city. They all then came in after him with their own special powers. Mike and Og stood in the background as Manny fought like he did as a young teenager as El Tigre. LJ turned into a comet ball and slammed into Gridlock's robot leg several times to mess up his balance.

"Who do you think you are, some sort of infernal hedgehog?" Gridlock complained about his ball shape.

"You can call me...Mishmash!" LJ remarked, using his stretch powers to bounce himself up and sock Gridlock's robot in the face.

Gridlock stumbled from that.

"Tim...ber!" LJ yelled as Gridlock fell over.

CRASH! Darla soon jumped in the air and flaunted her Moon Staff, attacking him with her own energy blast coming from that of Sailor Moon herself. Gridlock got knocked several feet from that.

"Okay, everyone: we have to destroy that gem in the case on his back." LJ explained. "We take that out, and his plan is kaputsky!"

"Destroy the gem... Right..." Gaz then said, maintaining her focus on that.

"Perhaps the powers of the Underworld can help?" Nergal Jr smirked as he soon looked a bit wicked and malicious.

"Go for it." Zofia replied.

"With pleasure~" Nergal Jr replied as he narrowed his eyes as his tendrils came out and he looked a bit freaky right now.

"This kid is starting to freak me out." Dib muttered.

" **DON'T SAY THAT WORD AROUND ME!** " Nergal Jr glared at him.

"Yeah, he doesn't _like_ being called a freak," LJ explained. "Maybe just keep that in mind?"

"I didn't mean to!" Dib replied.

"Watch yourself, Dib Membrane... If that even is your real name." Nergal Jr replied as he soon lunged out his attack on Gridlock, letting his tendrils to try and get them gem from the robotic villain.

Gridlock attempted to swat him away, but he kept on missing every time.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gridlock, but you can't snuff out a Nergaling." Nergal Jr glared at him.

"Rrraaagh!" Gridlock roared in anger as Junior got closer to the gem.

"Just try and stop me!" Nergal Jr glared.

Gaz's eyes widened slightly to Nergal Jr as she began to feel funny around him. Manny soon jumped towards Gridlock, swiping his claws at him to keep him away from Nergal Jr as he reached for the gemstone. Nergal Jr used his tendrils to tear the gemstone out of the case, and then smashed it to pieces.

"NO...!" Gridlock howled as his robot began to fall over. "This wasn't supposed to happen...I was to reign supreme...!"

"Sorry, dude, but it's all over now." Lu glared down to Gridlock.

"For YOU!" Martin added as the robot crashed to the ground.

Gridlock pulled his beaten, battered body from the wreckage and glanced up at the ragtag team who'd stopped his plan. "I don't understand... Why can't I defeat you?" Gridlock groaned.

"Because we're Sonic Heroes." Mr. Blik replied confidently.

"We are?!" Waffle gasped out of excitement. "I wanna have a tea party with Big the Cat, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit! They're so anime-esque!"

"It was just a reference," Mr. Blik sighed. "I thought that sounded cool AND fitting for this moment."

"Aww..." Waffle pouted.

The others just sighed to Waffle before smirking to Gridlock once he was finally defeated.

"And I'll take that, thank you." Nergal Jr said as he took the gem.

* * *

As they did, all the superheroes who had been brainwashed were now returned to normal and approached the scene as LJ took Gridlock's body and held it in the air triumphantly. Akito soon felt LJ's muscles with a smile as he seemed to like this. LJ blushed at that as the heroes all began to applaud for the group.

"Oh, um, thank you, thank you," Lu said. "You're a wonderful audience. I knew my adoring public would come to see me someday."

"Of course." Og rolled his eyes slightly to his cousin.

"Let's hear it for the Adventure Squadron!" yelled the Flash, and everyone cheered wildly.

"The Adventure Squadron? Now that's a catchy name." Zofia commented.

"I can dig it, for sure!" LJ agreed.

The superheroes cheered and celebrated the group as they bowed to the thanks they were given.

The Titans, meanwhile, were moping over the fact that they didn't get to save the day.

"This is our movie now, Toddler Titans." Mr. Blik smirked.

"Yeah, so get lost!" LJ, or rather, Mishmash, remarked.

"So what are your superhero names?" asked Lois Lane curiously.

"Hmm..." Zofia paused in thought.

"I am called Mishmash," LJ began. "My sister is Energex, the others are Rainbow Runner (Kimberly), Songbird (Chrissy), Kid Reaper (Gaz), Morph (Nergal Jr), Mechanus (Dib), Tigre Jr (Raul), and The Mazinsky twins!"

"Uh... Yeah... What he said." Zofia then said.

"Fascinating." Lois Lane said as she wrote this down in her notepad, being a journalist and all.

"Well, guys, this looks like the start of something epic," LJ beamed. "At least, if Ms. Wilson is still willing to do our movie...?"

"Please, allow me to talk with her." Darla volunteered as she worked in Hollywood after all.

"Okay, Aunt Darla." LJ replied.

"Aunt Darla... I just love being called that." Darla chuckled to herself.

LJ just smiled sheepishly as Lionel, Mo, Atticus and Cherry came over to them.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" The Fudo siblings beamed before running up to their parents.

"Hey, kids." Mo smiled warmly.

"You were spectacular out there!" Lionel grinned. "I've never been prouder of you two! And I'm sure your older sister would be proud as well!"

"What am _I_ doing in a Teen Titans Go project?" Cherry muttered as her hormones seemed to make her grumpier than usual.

"Don't worry, Mom. This is the only time," LJ replied. "We promise!"

"Hmm..." Cherry replied.

"Sorry about that, kids, but Cherry's a bit grumpy from both hormones and being here." Atticus told the young ones.

"It's alright," LJ replied, hugging his mother. "Besides, it's almost over."

"Hmm... So I see..." Cherry replied, gently stroking his hair. "Hey... Mike, Lu, and Og, I feel like I haven't seen you guys since the late 90's."

"Yeah, it has been a while." Mike replied coolly.

"Mater, you've met these three before?" Zofia asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you in another story, but they're definitely popular in another fan fic universe because of a certain new friend's nostalgia." Cherry replied.

"Long story." Lionel added.

"Man, Mom and Dad know everyone, along with Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus." LJ replied.

"No kidding," Zofia agreed. "But then again, they _have_ been to a lot of places."

Cherry hid a small smirk to that. Just then, Darla returned with Jade.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked LJ.

"So, you kids want your own movie, huh?" Jade asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, like you said earlier before Gridlock tied you up and put you in that closet!" Kimberly explained.

"Well, it's all right by me," Jade smiled. "You kids are gonna be shining stars!"

"It's all I've ever wanted!" Mr. Blik grinned.

"That and a lifetime supply of root beer." Gordon whispered under his breath.

"Look out, Hollywood, cuz the Adventure Squadron is coming to the **BIG SCREEN!**!" LJ announced triumphantly.

"Yeah!" The group cheered altogether as they jumped up in the air, but froze in the air like in the ending of a classic sitcom.


	12. Chapter 12

Shortly after, back in the RV, the kids were watching TV until the screen went all blurry. Amidst the static, familiar voices could be heard and familiar images could be seen.

"Dad! The TV's messed up!" Akito called out.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Atticus called back as he was on the phone.

"Hello...?" a voice asked.

"Almost...got it...!" Another grunted.

"Hurry...there is not much time...!" said a female voice.

"They need to know we're still here..." said a flatter voice.

"Booyah!" said the second voice as the image began to focus and clear up, showing a familiar group of teen heroes (and this time, I mean "heroes" in a _genuine_ way).

"The Teen Titans? As in the Teen Titans our parents used to know?" Vincent asked.

"That's what it looks like to me, guys." Kimberly commented.

"This is the Teen Titans... Can anyone hear us?" Robin asked as he stood back with his team. "We think we found a way back."

And then, the screen went black, before it returned to its normal programming.

"This... This is enormous!" LJ gasped. "This is... Fantastic!"

"I know!" Waffle replied before looking to an upcoming commercial. "Who knew that CatDog had their own movie?"

"Not that, you idiot!" Mr. Blik replied. "We just saw the actual Teen Titans!"

"Not only that, but they're saying they've found a way to escape the dimension they're trapped in!" LJ remarked.

"We gotta tell someone!" Kimberly said.

They soon came to the adults.

"Dad! You won't believe this, but-" LJ said.

Lionel shushed and came out of the room quietly and shut the door. "Your mother's taking a power nap." he then told them quietly and calmly.

"Oh. Sorry," LJ replied, before whispering. "You're not gonna believe what just happened!"

"What's up?" Lionel replied.

"We saw the Teen Titans, the original ones," Kimberly replied. "They seem to be stuck in another dimension!"

"But they said they think they've found a way back!" LJ concluded.

"Hmm... Is that right?" Lionel asked, both surprised and delighted, so delightfully surprised.

"Yeah!" The kids whispered.

"That sounds amazing..." Lionel smiled. "We have to get them out somehow, but I'm glad you found them. Maybe they'll be back home soon."

"Who knows, Dad?" LJ replied. "It might happen sooner than we think..."

"Any other last minute plot twists?" Mr. Blik asked.

"We got a letter, you guys," Waffle said. "From a kid named Richie Rich. Apparently he's Mrs. Cramdilly's great-nephew!"

The others looked to each other about that sudden plot twist.

"Uh, hey, Dad, you and Mom ever meet CatDog?" Zofia smiled nervously.

"Yeah, when they were trying to find their missing parents," Lionel replied. "But that... Is another story."

The kids then settled down.

"All right, Waffle, what's this about Mrs. Cramdilly having a nephew?" Mr. Blik asked.

"His name's Richie Rich," Waffle smiled. "He's the world's wealthiest kid!"

"Interesting..." Gordon replied.

"He wants to meet us!" Waffle smiled. "I wrote letters to him!"

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Mr. Blik asked.

"Well... I was gonna tell you earlier, but then we ran into the Teen Titans, and I forgot." Waffle smiled nervously.

The cats just face-palmed at this. Waffle just let out a small frown.

"Don't forget about me." Chrissy's voice said as she soon came out to see LJ with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah!" LJ blushed with a smile.

"Hi, LJ, I've missed you." Chrissy smiled as she stood over Kimberly, as though to keep her in the shadows.

"W-Well, nothing like hanging out with all of my friends!" LJ blushed. "Especially after a job well done!"

"Mm-hmm~" Chrissy smiled and nodded. "Maybe we should get some milkshakes to go with that."

"Never had one before," LJ replied. "Sounds cool!"

"Well, you really need to get out more." Chrissy smiled while batting her eyelashes.

LJ blushed. "W-Well, n-no time like the p-present..."

Chrissy giggled to him while Kimberly seemed to narrow her eyes to her.

"Come on, kids, let's get some chocolate frosted milkshakes." Lionel said, sounding like old school Homer Simpson.

"Right on, Dad-o!" LJ replied.

Lionel smiled as he decided that they should get some milkshakes and left a note for Cherry in case she woke up early.

* * *

Soon, they came to a diner, where they got some burgers and shakes.

"It was an interesting adventure, but I'm glad I got to be apart of it." Zofia smiled.

"Me too!" LJ agreed, curiously eyeing his chocolate milkshake in front of him.

"I wonder what'll happen after this though?" Zofia smiled.

"Well...I dunno, but I bet it's gonna be exciting!" LJ replied. "You sure about these milkshake things, Chrissy?"

"Oh, trust me, they're perfect." Chrissy smiled.

"If you say so..." LJ replied before curiously taking a sip of his.

Chrissy smiled to him while sipping her own.

"Um, so, you guys think maybe you wanna meet Richie Rich?" Kimberly asked.

"Probably, it really sounds interesting." Zofia said.

Someone soon came into the diner, looking shy and nervous.

"Say, isn't that the kid you guys met when you went to the library that one time?" Lionel asked once he saw Richard coming in, with a flower, and looked bashful as he was coming up to Zofia.

"Oh, yeah, Richard!" LJ replied, getting a serious deja vu sense. "Come in and cop a squat!"

"Erm... Okay... Uh... I just wanted to see your sister actually," Richard replied. "Um... Hi, Zofia... I thought you'd like to have this flower."

Zofia looked to him as she took the flower as they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

LJ blinked in surprise. "Major deja vu..." he muttered before taking another sip of his shake.

"Gesundheit." Chrissy told him.

LJ stopped sipping. "...Well...It's quite tasty..." he stated.

"Why haven't you had one before?" Chrissy asked.

"Our mother was worried sugar would mess with our father's DNA since he was zany enough as it was like he came from this strange cartoon world she mentioned called Zanydu." Zofia replied.

"Yeah, it's a long story..." LJ replied, blushing.

"Yeah." Zofia then added.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Chrissy said to them.

"Yeah, it is pretty interesting..." LJ replied sheepishly.

"I can see that." Chrissy giggled.

The man behind the counter handed LJ a second straw. "If you can't finish by yourself, kid, maybe get your girlfriend to help." the man smirked, much to LJ's embarrassment.

"Uh... Sure... Thank you, sir." LJ replied bashfully.

Chrissy giggled a bit to that as LJ blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hey, no problem, kid!" The man replied as LJ went back to his milkshake.

* * *

It seemed to be a relaxing time for all of them. Cherry turned over, seeing she woke up alone, though she didn't seem to mind and she seemed to enjoy the alone time she had for right now and decided to take a bubble bath with some music. All in all, the kids had managed to complete the one mission their parents had turned down. POOF!

"Hey, do these straws have mouths?" Chrissy asked.

Suddenly, the milkshake straws seemed to spit at them and soak them in the dessert with some snickering heard.

LJ's good disposition vanished and he began to glower. "Alright... Who's the wise guy...?" he growled.

Lionel soon looked around. There was snickering heard from the booth behind them as someone was hiding away.

Lionel clutched the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me..." he grumbled, annoyed.

"What?" The others asked him.

A blonde boy peeked his head out, showing bi-colored eyes, one was blue and the other was violet.

"Ambrose!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent called.

LJ wiped off the milkshake goo from his face. "Ambrose? Who's that jerk, and what's he want?" he groused.

"That's Drell and Hilda's son..." Vincent replied. "He's a bit of a prankster."

"Drell's kid, eh?" Lionel replied. "Makes sense..."

"Like father, like son..." LJ remarked.

"Hello, Ambrose." The Fudo siblings called.

"Oh... Hi... I didn't know you guys were here..." Ambrose smirked innocently as he walked over. "Ya look a little sticky... Maybe someone should clean you guys up, hmm?"

"Don't get cute," LJ spat. "What's the big idea, pulling those lame pranks?"

"I dunno what you're talking about... I didn't do anything... Pranks are wrong..." Ambrose pouted innocently.

"Ambrose...?" Lionel replied sternly. "Either YOU admit what you did, or I'll be more than happy to tell your parents myself."

Ambrose just laughed before stopping as that seemed to make him nervous. "Wait... You serious?" he then asked Lionel. "Don't toy with me, guy!"

"I don't DO toying, kid," Lionel remarked, stepping forward. "Especially when it involves someone making trouble for my kids and their friends."

"Prove it..." Ambrose narrowed his bi-colored eyes.

"Hey, Hilda?!" Lionel smirked as he took out a cell phone.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ambrose cried out. "I can't get grounded again!"

Lionel smirked. "See what happens when ya cooperate, kid? Evr'ybody wins." he replied.

"Hmph..." Ambrose pouted. "All right, I'm sorry... I was just trying to impress someone."

"Who?" The others asked.

"She's new in town..." Ambrose said shyly. "Her name's Bibi Blocksberg."

"Really now?" Lionel asked. "Well, maybe try learning what she likes and get into that."

"Well, she's a troublemaker herself sometimes." Ambrose smirked.

"That explains... This," Lionel grumbled. "Still, if you go around making trouble, then trouble is what you'll get back."

Ambrose blew a raspberry to that.

"Oh, hi, Drell and Hilda." Akito said.

"I'm not falling for that, Fudo." Ambrose glared slightly, not turning around.

"Really then?" LJ smirked. "Alright, I guess that's NOT your mom and dad standing in the doorway. Must be some other couple who looks like 'em."

Ambrose rolled his eyes and turned around only to see that they were right.

"Well, young man, you've been busy..." Hilda said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, busy causing trouble." Lionel replied.

"Come here now..." Hilda said, pinching his ear.

"Ow! Mom!" Ambrose whined.

LJ smirked at this. "Not so funny now, is it?" he asked.

"I warned ya, kid," Lionel advised. "Go around causing trouble, and all you'll get back is more trouble."

"Believe me, I know about that myself." Drell whispered with a small smirk.

"So do I." Hilda replied with a small giggle.

"Hopefully this will serve as a learning experience for you, Ambrose." LJ added.

Ambrose grumbled to himself as he was now stuck with his parents.

"See ya 'round," LJ smirked. "Though next time, let it be under better circumstances."

"Yeah, well, who needs ya?" Ambrose muttered sadly. "I don't need to have any friends..."

"That's crazy talk, man," LJ replied. "Everyone needs friends. No man, woman, or child is an island."

"I have a hard time making friends..." Ambrose said. "I'm not being friends with Shinji though."

"Who?" Some of the others asked.

"Enchantra's son." Hilda told them.

"Hey, whoever this Shinji guy is, I promise he won't be involved," LJ replied. "You have my word."

"Like I said... Enchantra's son... Treat me like I'm not even here why don't you?" Hilda teased.

"My point still stands," LJ replied. "He's not gonna get involved... Especially not as part of our team."

"He's a snot-nosed little warlock," Drell whispered to the others. "I'd love to turn him into a toad and leave him like that," he then spoke up louder. "Ambrose, why don't you hang out with your new friends?"

"Am I _allowed_ to?" Ambrose rolled his eyes to his parents.

"Sure, as long as you stay out of trouble." Hilda replied.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hilda, we'll keep him outta trouble!" Kimberly spoke up. "Promise!"

"Oh, she's so sweet." Hilda smiled about Kimberly.

LJ blushed. "Don't I know it..." he replied as Kimberly giggled to herself cutely.

Ambrose shrugged and then came to sit with Lionel and the young ones who were his age.

LJ sighed with a smile. "Yeah, she's really something, isn't she?" he remarked.

"Fancy pants unicorn, Fancy pants unicorn, Fancy pants unicorn!~" Kimberly sang to herself.

"So she's really girly," LJ shrugged. "Just makes her even more adorable."

Gaz just glanced away, though it made sense for her.

"That's a nice necklace, Chrissy." Zofia said.

"Huh? Oh, thank you," Chrissy replied as she held her red necklace which seemed to glow which was a bit familiar when Drell caught a glimpse of it, but he said nothing. "It... It was a gift from... My aunts. They live far away from here."

LJ shrugged. "Well... Maybe they could visit sometime, or we could go visit them before heading to our next adventure." he suggested.

"Probably." Chrissy smiled innocently.

"Yes... Interesting..." Chrissy agreed.

"But wait..." Dib asked. "What are we gonna do for our next adventure?"

The others looked to each other as Ambrose sipped his milkshake.

"I'd ask you guys if you'd wanna meet Shantae, but I dunno if you're cool enough." Ambrose smirked playfully.

"Eh, maybe another time," LJ replied. "Any other ideas?"

"I'unno..." Ambrose shrugged. "You wouldn't mind if I came with you, right?"

"Sure, not at all," LJ replied. "Anyone else have ideas for our next adventure?"

* * *

The others stopped to think as this seemed to be a very big question to ask.

"Should we go and meet Mrs. Cramdilly's nephew?" Waffle suggested from earlier.

"Nah..." Mr. Blik replied. "We can get to that anytime."

"Then what do we do?" Waffle asked.

"Uh... We could maybe see my good friend Jack and his sister Annie?" Richard spoke up.

"Well, I was hoping to team up with the X-Men and the Fantastic Four, but I guess that could be fun to kill time," LJ shrugged. "Especially if we're gonna visit Chrissy's aunts next weekend."

"It's either that or the Zoo," Ambrose shrugged. "Those penguins seem suspicious to me. They look like they're planning something."

"Eh, those guys are super-spy commandos," LJ replied. "When are they NOT planning something?"

Ambrose's eyes darted back and forth.

"That's Friday's field trip anyway." Kimberly said.

"Wouldn't be the first time we had a big zoo adventure," Akito said about him and his siblings. "We had to help out that lion cub when he got separated from his dad as they ended up in The Wild with Simba and Nala's oldest cub, Kopa."

"I thought those two only had a son and daughter: Kion and Kiara, respectively." LJ replied.

"Eh, they all exist," Lionel replied. "Less confusing that way."

"Maybe we could go to the zoo to relax," Kimberly said. "I mean, what're the chances of something happening at the zoo that would lead up to an adventure?"

"In our line of work?" LJ asked. "Very high. But who knows? Maybe we'll encounter the X-Men somehow. That Franklin Richards kid is also coming with, and knowing them, they probably got roped into chaperoning."

The others looked to each other, and that seemed to be the end for right now.

"A new adventure awaits us, so there's no time to waste!" LJ announced. "Yeah, we're Sonic Heroes!"

The Sonic Heroes theme song seemed to play over really fast credits. They were animation credits, they moved really fast because nobody cares about them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a facility, Shinji walked down a long hallway, before approaching a cell containing three teenagers. A lanky-looking white-haired teenager with a blue jumpsuit, and a sickly-looking teenager with bright green eyes, lanky legs, and a long tongue.

"About time you got here," Pietro/Quicksilver scoffed. "I doubt I could bear Toad's stench any longer."

"Hey, shut up, you hedgehog wannabe!" Toad retorted.

Shinji came to him, his silky black hair matching the darkness of the room and he had crimson red eyes, almost looking like a vampire, but he was merely a young warlock in training.

"This is who boss sent to help us?" Toad cackled, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. "He looks like he walked off the set of one of those stupid sparkly vampire movies!"

Shinji glared as he raised his pointer finger and zapped Toad in the mouth, seeming to make a zipper appear and zipping his mouth shut.

Toad felt at the zipper where his mouth was and began to panic, his eyes growing watery. "MMMPH! MM!" he howled.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Shinji sharply asked, narrowing his eyes to the ones he had come to help out.

Quicksilver put his hands up in defense. "N-No, no, not a word! Merely gratitude for your arrival!" he replied.

Toad nodded, affirming this.

"So... Who do we have here?" Shinji asked as he took a look to the three around him.

"Merely your humble servants, new master!" Quicksilver replied. "Wait... What do you mean three?"

"That would be me," replied Mystique. "Shape-shifter, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Quicksilver replied, as Toad pointed pleadingly to his mouthless spot and clasped his hands together in a begging gesture.

"So I see..." Shinji replied. "This better not waste my time. I've been told about you three from my mother's prized crystal ball."

"You need not worry, young warlock," Mystique advised. "We will be more than sufficient to get the job done."

"MMMPH!" Toad let out a muffled shout, pointing to his zipped mouth. "MMMPH?" he clasped his hands together, pleading with big eyes.

"Aww... You want your mouth free?" Shinji smirked. "Well... I suppose I could... As long as you don't compare me to those sparkly vampires like that disgrace, Edward Cullen." he then glared slightly in warning as his eyes seemed to flash to magnify his anger.

Toad nodded rapidly at this. "MMM! MM MMMPH!" he replied.

"Well... All right!" Shinji grinned before he soon snapped his fingers, returning Toad's mouth back to normal.

Toad gasped in delight. "My mouth! It's back!" he gushed, before dropping to his knees. "Oh, thank you, new master! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hmm... Master... I do like the sound of that..." Shinji smirked to himself, having a bit of an ego like his mother and his cousin, Cassandra. "I'll help you folks get what you want if you help me up against my school rival: Ambrose Spellman."

"It's a deal!" Toad nodded. "Consider it done!"

"Excellent..." Shinji smirked. "This is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership. I can just see it now!" he then looked over to the fourth wall. "And you! You there, reading this now! You WILL bow down to me as I take over this pathetic series!"

* * *

LJ lifted up the screen. "Don't count on it. We'll still take him down." he whispered.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Shinji muffled.

"On the next adventure! ...Uh..." Ambrose blinked before looking to the others. "What is the next adventure called?"

"Adventure Squad: Madagascar Melee!" LJ proclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah... That..." Ambrose then said. "So don't miss it!"

"Until then, see ya next time, everyone!" Toad waved. "Dasvidanya, ladies!"

"Farewell~" Shinji added in an eerie tone of voice.

The End


End file.
